Sentimientos  Revelados
by AdryInfhernuz
Summary: No ser sincero con tus sentimientos puede atraer graves consecuencias.  Todo comenzo por una simple mision,  pero es tiempo de acomodarlo todo.  Allen & Kanda. Un tanto de Allen & Lavi.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray man me pertenece, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo…**

Cap. 1

Pasada la media noche, dentro de la congregación de las sombras, el lugar donde residen los exorcistas, un joven de cabellos plateados se encuentra despierto en su habitación….

-ahh! No puede ser…tengo hambre a estas horas- exclama el joven al oír el ruido que su estomago produce -tendré que ir por un bocadillo nocturno- piensa mientras se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina…

Mientras ronda por los pasillos en busca de la cocina distingue una sombra familiar caminando por el pasillo, después de observarla un rato la reconoce… -Kanda!- exclama un tanto sorprendido al verlo llegar a esas horas, su compañero lo ignora por completo siguiendo su camino, el joven se molesta y decide alcanzarlo… -no me ignores cuando te hablo- dice algo enojado poniéndose frente a el

Kanda dirige una mirada hostil al joven -no estoy de humor para que me estés molestando, brote de habas-

-Tú nunca estas de humor- susurra

-Te escuche brote habas… y si nunca estoy de humor no es asunto tuyo –

-No me digas brotas de habas… mi nombre es Allen...Allen Walker!- le grita con fuerza

-Baja la voz- dice poniendo su mano sobre mugen - ¿quieres despertar a los demás?-

-No, pero es tu culpa por decirme brote de habas…bakanda!- reclama

Dirigiéndole otra mirada poca amigable, desenvaina a mugen, poniéndola frente al rostro de Allen –Como me has dicho?-

-Na...na...nada- tartamudea

-No perderé mas mi tiempo contigo, quiero descansar- comenta, guardando a mugen, -tu vete a tu habitación brota de habas, puedes matar a alguien de un susto, si sigues rondando por los pasillos- le dice mientras empieza a caminar.

Antes de regresar a su cuarto, Allen fue por su bocadillo nocturno, como tenía planeado antes de encontrarse con Kanda, ya acostado en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, se preguntaba porque Kanda había llegado a esas horas, -le preguntare mañana a la hora del desayuno- pensó antes de poder dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano para ir a desayunar, como de costumbre pidió una montaña de comida, con la mirada busco a Kanda para sentarse con él, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Buenos Días Allen- se escucho la voz de Lenalee, al ver que su amigo no le respondía le dio un ligero golpecito en la espalda.

-ah!...qué pasa?- pregunta aun distraído

-Eso te lo debo de preguntar yo-

-Perdón Lenalee, pero no te había visto- ríe ligeramente

-Sí, me di cuenta- sonríe -Allen, a quien estas buscando?- pregunta curiosa

- a Kanda, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado- lo sigue buscando con la mirada –todavía estará dormido?-

-Según tengo entendido lo mandaron a una misión-dice intentando hacer memoria

-Sí, pero regreso en la noche-

–Hoy en la mañana salió a otra misión- dando un pequeño suspiro –querían mandar a alguien más, pero él insistió en ir-

Allen la mira algo preocupado –No está bien que se exceda – baja la mirada –sé que es Kanda es fuerte pero debe cuidarse más-

-te preocupas mucho por Kanda verdad?- comenta mirándolo con cierta ternura

-etto… yo?…-preocuparme por bakanda? - ríe un tanto nervioso –para nada…es…solo k…- sonroja levemente

Lenalee no puede aguantar la risa.

-No te burles de mí Lenalee- dice apenado

-No me estoy burlando, es normal que te preocupes- una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro –todos llevamos una relación más que de compañeros, somos una familia, y es normal preocuparse por tu familia-

-Supongo que tienes razón- sonríe ligeramente –aunque presiento que por alguna razón por Kanda siento una preocupación mayor- piensa

-ven, vamos a desayunar- dice mientras lo agarra de la mano, y toman asiento en una mesa sola, -No debes preocuparte tanto Kanda… se sabe cuidar solo- comienza a decir al notar que Allen apenas si ha probado su desayuno –además…si algo le pasa, seremos los primeros en enterarnos-

-es verdad- comienza a comer como de costumbre –Gracias Lenalee- intenta pronunciar con la boca llena de comida

-tranquilo Allen, debes comer más despacio-

Deje escapar una risa –A pesar de todo tengo un mal presentimiento…. Mas te vale regresar pronto, sano y salvo bakanda- piensa mientras termina de desayunar

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo, el segundo aun no lo termino XD .. ya saben recibo todo tipo de opiniones, **

**Pd Fabyz creó k si entendí tu consejo si era asi? .w.**

**Pd2 la misma pregunta para Angélica XD **

**Pd3 Umiko…espero k ahora si no t confundas sobre kien habla jeje **

**Pd4 Saludos a Derly-chan! Gracias por leer mis locuras AiShiteru Derly-chan ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray man me pertenece, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Cap. 2**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Kanda fue enviado a su última misión, hace un par de días se perdió toda la comunicación con él, al ver que aun no aparece Komui se encuentra preocupado.

-Al exorcista Allen Walker...se solicita su presencia ante el supervisor Lee…- se escucha atreves de los comunicadores –Repito... Al exorcista Allen Walker se solicita su presencia ante el supervisor Lee-

El joven se dirige directo a donde se encuentra el supervisor, -se puede pasar?- pregunta entreabriendo la puerta

-Adelante Allen-san- responde Komui

Apenas entra a la habitación, alguien se le avienta encima

–Moyashi! Te extrañe!- puede escuchar la voz de la persona, y enseguida la reconoce... –Lavi?- pregunta aun con cierta duda

-claro...quien más te quiere tanto?- pregunta sin soltarlo, abrazándolo con más fuerza

-Creo que nadie… pero si no es molestia… puedes dejar de abrazarme- comienza a cambiar de color –me cuesta respirar-

Le suelta inmediatamente, -ya no aguantas nada- dice moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Disculpen, que arruine su pequeña reunión- interrumpe Komui – pero si mande a llamar a Allen, fue porque tengo una misión para el- su rostro se encuentra completamente serio como pocas veces acostumbra -Kanda fue enviado a Alemania para investigar un serie de desapariciones, de las cuales creemos tiene algo que ver la inocencia- explica –hace dos días perdimos toda comunicación, y para serte sincero Allen, estoy preocupado por el, así que iras en su búsqueda-

-Supongo… que si Lavi está aquí...el me acompañara- voltea a mirar al pelirrojo

-No, Lavi está aquí por otra misión-

-Qué?...Mi Allen ira solo a ver a Yuu-chan?- pregunta en tono dramático

-Como que tu Allen?- lo mira un poco enojado

Lo abraza -Si, tu eres mi Allen…mi Moyashi- sonríe burlonamente Lavi –No dejare que Yuu-chan se te acerque...Sospecho que le gustas-

-No digas tonterías Lavi, a veces presiento que Kanda me odia- comenta, pero a pesar de eso se sonroja

Lavi al darse cuenta, cambio su sonrisa por un rostro más serio, posa sus manos detrás de su nuca –aunque digas eso, tengo mis dudas- cierra sus ojos – y a pesar de lo que ordene Komui, yo te acompañare-

-Lavi!, deja de comportarte como un niño- de la nada pronuncia la voz de Bookman, al tiempo que le propina un fuerte zape a su nieto

Sobándose la cabeza –¿ese golpe a que se debió panda?- protesta el joven.

-para que no se te olvide que si estás aquí debes realizar tus misiones- dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Allen –y no andar de niñera-

-Eso es una injustica panda!, no puedo permitir que yuu-chan tenga a mi Moyashi para él solito- reprocha como niño pequeño.

-Lavi, no me digas panda- su voz se vuelve grave –o quieres otro zape?-

Colocándose detrás de Allen –no gracias- ríe –Komui-san, no habrá una oportunidad para que yo acompañe a mi Moyashi?- vuelve a abrazar a Allen, esta vez el joven ya no pone ninguna resistencia.

-Lo dudo, aunque…- Komui hace una pequeña pausa, se dirige a su escritorio…bueno si a ese desorden se le puede llamar escritorio, comienza a buscar como loco entre todos los papales, los demás solo observaban en silencio.

Después de unos minuto, -lo encontré!- exclama triunfal, levantando un viejo mapa, tirando algunas cosas al suelo, deja espacio para colocarlo sobre la mesa, -si bien recuerdo, en este mapa muestran una ruta para que Lavi pueda acompañar a Allen, casi todo el camino sin desviarse de su misión-

El joven Allen, y Bookman se quedaron estáticos, mientras que Lavi, de la emoción estruja con más fuerza a Allen.

–waa...Komui, es casi un santo!...podre acompañar a mi Moyashi...Viva! - Festeja contento el pelirrojo

-Lavi, cálmate- ordena su abuelo mientras camina a la puerta –espero que tengas cuidado con lo que haces- comenta volviéndole a dirigir una mirada a Allen antes de salir

-porque me odia tanto Komui-san?- pregunta Allen, casi queriendo llorar al sentir la mirada de Bookman

-Que cosas dices Allen, si se ve que Lavi te quiere mucho- sonríe ampliamente

-Ese es el problema…- contesta resignado el joven exorcista

-Prepárense, partirán esta tarde -cambia de tema el supervisor –los quiero listos a las 4 pm-

-Allen, antes de irnos pasemos a comer algo…te parece?- le pregunta mientras lo libera de su abrazo

-Si!- responde el joven emocionado, los dos exorcista se dirigen a la cocina.

-yo también quiero ir- exclama Komui, pero antes de salir de la habitación, los demás científicos lo detienen.

-usted no va a ningún lado supervisor, tiene trabajo- dicen al tiempo que se lo llevan a arrastrando a su escritorio

**Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo nwn.. ya saben recibo todo tipo de opiniones, **

**Pd Fabyz d nuevo gracias por el consejo**

**Pd2 Angelika…ahora soy la pekeña habas? .w. **

**Pd3 Umiko…haber si este cap si lo lees XD**

**Pd4 Saludos a Derly-chan! Gracias por leer mis locuras AiShiteru Derly-chan ;D**

**Pd5 gracias yuki-souma por tus comentarios nwn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece al maestro Katsura Hoshino, (mi lo admira mucho x3), ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo…**

Cap. 3

Allen y Lavi ya se encuentran en un tren destino a Alemania, sentado uno frente al otro, pero a pesar de que los dos son buenos amigos, en lo que llevan de camino ninguno ha dicho nada, aparentan estar leyendo muy atentamente las indicaciones de sus respectivas misiones.

-Allen en verdad parece estar muy preocupado- piensa Lavi mirándolo de reojo

-Lavi…- rompe el silencio el joven -tú crees que Kanda está bien?- pregunta, volteando la mirada a la ventana.

-No te preocupes Moyashi- contesta colocando las manos tras su nuca –Yuu-chan, no va a morir fácilmente-

-Eso lo sé… pero…no puedo evitar preocuparme por el -

-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas me pondré celoso- sonríe con malicia –recuérdalo Allen, tu eres mi Moyashi, de nadie más-

–No digas ese tipo de cosas Lavi- comenta volteando a verlo

-porque no?...si es la verdad-

-No recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu Moyashi- sonroja levemente

-tal vez….esta sea mi oportunidad de decirle como me siento- piensa Lavi

–Allen...necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante- comienza a hablar, mientras se levanta de su lugar para sentarse junto al joven.

- algo importante?- pregunta confundido

-Si...quiero decirte que...- hace una pequeña pausa- bueno...yo- intenta sonreír -no pensé que esto pudiera ser tan difícil! –exclama levantándose,

-Lavi…te sientes bien?- pregunta Allen un tanto preocupado, una pequeña gotita de sudor sale de su frente

-Allen lo que quiero decirte es que…- antes que pudiera acabar de hablar, el tren frena sin previo aviso, haciendo caer al suelo.

En ese momento el ojo izquierdo de Allen reacciona al detectar un enemigo.

–un akuma!- pronuncia levantándose de inmediato –vamos Lavi, tenemos que proteger a los pasajeros – le dice al tiempo que abre la ventana y sale por ella.

-Creo que será en otra ocasión- piensa, mientras se dispone a seguir a su compañero.

Ya fuera del tren, pueden ver al causante de que el tren se detuviera, un akuma de nivel 2, tenia forma de anfitrión de circo en ruinas, de inmediato ambos activan su inocencia.

-hey!...tonto Akuma...porque no vienes a jugar conmigo?- llama su atención Lavi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El akuma voltea la mirada a donde se encuentran Lavi y Allen.

-Había exorcistas en el tren!.- pronuncia con alegría –parece que este es mi día de suerte-

-Te equivocas, no es tu día de suerte- comenta molesto Lavi –interrumpiste un momento importante…Así que pagaras por eso- cambia su sonrisa a un rostro más serio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lavi se lanza al ataque, dando tiempo al tren de alejarse del lugar, primero intenta enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo el akuma logra esquivar todos sus golpes, al ver esto Allen intenta ayudarlo, sin obtener mejores resultados que su compañero.

-Vamos exorcistas…pensé que sería más divertido jugar con ustedes…- sonríe burlonamente –o tal vez necesitan un poco de motivación?-

Colocándose a mitad del cielo extiende sus brazos a los lados haciendo aparecer unas pequeñas pelotas de fuego a su alrededor.

-Señores, señoras, niños y niñas de todas las edades…Queridos exorcistas…la función esta por empezar- dice en tono circense, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-qué planea?- se pregunta así mismo Lavi

-Primer acto...malabares!- exclama el akuma

Con un movimiento de su mano manda las pelotas a donde se encuentra Lavi, este activando parte de su inocencia hace crecer su mazo, con el las batea como si estuviera jugando beisbol.

-Necesitaras algo mejor que eso para vencernos- se burla de él.

-Menos mal…si no esto sería muy aburrido- dice sonriente el akuma.

Volviendo a extender sus brazos, esta vez aparecen dagas en cantidad mayor que las pelotas, Allen y Lavi solo le observan esperando que lance su siguiente ataque.

-Segundo Acto…danza de dagas!-

Las dagas se dirigen a los exorcistas a una gran velocidad, Allen logra esquivarlas con un poco de trabajo, sin embargo a Lavi le alcanza a dar una en la pierna, al principio no le toma importancia, pero acabo de unos segundos empieza a sentir que el cuerpo no le responde, todo le da vueltas. Al notar que su compañero luce algo mal Allen se le acerca.

-Lavi estas bien?- le pregunta preocupado

-Cada una de mis dagas tienen una pequeña dosis de paralizante en la punta- comienza a hablar el akuma –tiene suerte que solo lo tocara una…aunque da igual ya que ambos morirán en mi último acto-

**Continuara…chan…chan…XD**

**Este capítulo ya está terminado pero como me quedo algo grande (hasta yo me sorprendí jeje) ….lo subiré en dos partes…espero que les agrade…gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer, nwn al igual gracias por los ****Reviews.**

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**

**Pd2 Gracias por los consejos Angélica nwn **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece al maestro Katsura Hoshino, (mi lo admira mucho x3), ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo…**

-Allen… vete de aquí…- pronuncia con dificultad

-No digas tonterías Lavi, no te dejare así como estas-

-que no lo entiendes?- baja un poco su mirada -si te quedas aquí ambos moriremos…y recuerda tu…aun tienes que ir a ayudar a Yuu-chan- con estos argumentos intenta convencer a Allen.

-Lavi- pronuncia su nombre al tiempo que se coloca frente a él, activando la inocencia de su brazo izquierdo -No pienso morir aquí…tampoco te dejare morir…voy a protegerte – dice volteando unos momentos el rostro para sonreírle al pelirrojo, con esa peculiar sonrisa que solo él sabe poner en momentos difíciles.

A causa de las palabras de su compañero, Lavi se queda asombrado, sin saber que decir, incluso por unos minutos parece hasta haber olvidado su situación, lo único que puede hacer es dibujar una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

El akuma solo los observa en total silencio.

-Crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a tu compañero?- pregunta el akuma observando con enorme curiosidad a Allen

-Por supuesto…y no solo eso- empieza a decir mientras le dirige una mirada –también seré capaz de salvarte a ti- afirma seguro de sí mismo, observando la triste alma que se encuentra detrás del akuma

-Salvarme a mí?- pregunta irónico riendo a carcajadas -Yo no necesito ser salvado… y menos de por un simple mocoso -

-Aun así…te salvare-

-Basta de tonterías…prepárate para morir- amenaza ya enojado el akuma

Juntando levemente sus manos, concentra su poder ayudado por la materia oscura que lo integra, empieza a formar una clase de espada negra, una vez terminada la toma con su mano derecha, apunta el arma hacia donde se encuentra Allen.

-Es momento del gran final- un brillo aparece en sus ojos -tercer acto… Espada de oscuridad!-

Sin dudarlo ni un instante lanza su espada contra Allen utilizando todas sus fuerzas. El joven exorcista se prepara para intentar detener el ataque, extiende su brazo por un efímero momento parece haber detenido la espada, pero a causa de la velocidad solo logra cambiar su dirección unos milímetros, el arma atraviesa el costado del joven haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

-La función ha terminado- exclama victorioso el akuma.

En un principio Lavi se queda perplejo ante lo que acaba de ver, no puede asimilar que el cuerpo de su ser más querido este tirado frente a él, aquel ser que había prometido protegerlo, y si, lo había hecho pero a costo de su proprio bien, a pesar de saber que aun está vivo siente su corazón partirse en dos, al mismo tiempo siente una gran rabia en contra del causante de todo esto, sin saber de dónde saca las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie con la mirada baja, y tomar su mazo.

-con que aun estas vivo- comenta sorprendido el akuma

-Jamás te perdonare- pronuncia lleno de odio

Al levantar su mirada se puede distinguir el odio que siente, activando la segunda modalidad de su inocencia junta sus escasas energías para su último golpe, a su alrededor empiezan a divisarse unos sellos. Desde las alturas el akuma observa todo, sin comprender como es que puede moverse.

-Combinación de sellos…Gouraiten*****!- dice casi en un grito al tiempo que envía su última esperanza de ganar.

El cielo se nubla por completo, de entre las nubes aparece una enorme e imponente serpiente de truenos, esta enseguida comienza a rodear al akuma, y en un solo movimiento de la inocencia de Lavi se lanza sobre el akuma, dispuesta a devorarlo, de primera instancia este logra esquivarla, sin embargo el ataque no había terminado, la serpiente regrese esta vez sin darle la mínima oportunidad de escapar y lo devora por completo.

-Cómo es posible que me ganara?...estaba casi muerto…esto no tiene ningún sentido- es lo último que piensa el akuma antes de desaparecer de este mundo.

Ya habiendo cumplido con su misión la serpiente desaparece dejando salir de nuevo al sol, Lavi va enseguida junto a Allen, se llena de alegría al ver que la espada que tenia enterrada en su costado empieza a desaparece convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Menos mal…espero que así te recuperes más rápido mi querido Moyashi- comenta acariciándole sus blancos cabellos –Creo que yo también debería descansar-

Dicho lo anterior se recuesta junto a Allen para recuperar sus fuerzas, quedándose profundamente dormido en unos pocos minutos con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

**Nota:**

*******Gouraiten = fuerte trueno de los cielos**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**

**Pd2 Gracias por los consejos Angélica nwn **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece al maestro Katsura Hoshino, (mi lo admira mucho x3), ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo…**

Lavi se encuentra dentro de una cueva recostado junto a una fogata cubierto por el uniforme de Allen, al poco tiempo empieza a despertar, al abrir sus ojos se percata que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio donde habían peleado contar el akuma, se levanta de enseguida un tanto alarmado observando a su alrededor, se tranquiliza cuando ve a Allen recostado sobre la pared, al parecer está dormido.

-Así que tú me trajiste aquí- dice mientras se acerca a su compañero para cubrirlo con su uniforme.

-Gracias Allen…ahora no cabe duda de porque te quiero tanto- piensa Lavi acariciando la mejilla de su compañero.

_**-Eres un bookman…no bebes sentir nada especial por nadie-**_ repentinamente esas palabras vienen a su mente ** -**_**Solo estas aquí para observar y registrar la historia-**_

Al recordar esto Lavi baja la cabeza, sus cabellos caen sobre su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, siente que unas lágrimas comienzan a rodar por su mejilla.

-Lavi…estas bien?- puede escuchar a la voz de Allen preguntarle repentinamente.

Volteando a otro lado afirma con un movimiento de cabeza.

-No lo parece- dice tomando entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero, girándolo que tal manera que estuvieran mirándose frente a frente -Sabes…me preocupo por ti-

En un movimiento casi automático el pelirrojo comienza a llorar y se lanza sobre Allen abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Este corresponde al abrazo, con la mano derecha acaricia la nuca de su compañero diciéndole que todo estará bien.

-Perdóname Allen- dice entre sollozos

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Lavi…no me has hecho nada…al contrario…hace rato yo debía protegerte…y termino siendo al revés- le contesta con una sonrisa

-No me refería a eso…perdóname por quererte…- dice alejándose de él

Se queda en silencio sin comprender aquellas palabras.

-Allen...tu sabes el verdadero motivo sobre porque el panda y yo estamos en la congregación?- le pregunta secándose las lagrimas que aun tiene en sus ojos.

-El verdadero motivo dices- contesta confundido –A que t refieres con eso?-

-Mi Abuelo y yo, no luchamos por que estemos de su lado…-voltea el rostro a otro lado al sentir sobre él la mirada de Allen -luchamos para poder registrar la historia como bookman que somos…solo por eso estamos con ustedes...-

-No te creo… no puede ser verdad lo que me estás diciendo- niega Allen aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Es la verdad…pero…- hace una pequeña pausa antes de seguir -desde que conocí a Yuu…a Lenalee…Kuro-chan…y sobre todo a ti…mi objetivo cambio….aunque no sea lo correcto…ya no quiero pelear solo para registrar los hechos…quiero pelear para protegerlos…porque son importantes para mí…-

-Baka…si eso es lo que quieres no tiene nada de malo- dice llorando

-Si lo tiene…porque de todos…al que más quiero proteger…el que más me preocupa...con quien quiero estar siempre…eres tú Allen…- dice sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente

-Porque yo?- pregunta sin comprender aun lo que le están tratando de decir.

-Aun no lo entiendes….Te Amo Allen- termina confesándole el pelirrojo.

La confesión de su compañero lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, en ningún momento había pasado esa idea por su mente…al no ver respuesta de su parte… Lavi se arma de valor, acercándose lentamente toma el rostro de Allen y deposita un dulce beso sobre sus labios, el se siente feliz de poder estar así con la persona que ama, sin embargo se separa de inmediato de el al ver que no era correspondido.

-Lo siento Allen...creo que me deje llevar por la situación- agacha la mirada avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Lavi…perdóname…pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- se disculpa con él, se puede denotar la tristeza que siente en su voz - En estos momentos mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Lavi se detiene por unos segundos, en el fondo sabía que podía ser rechazado, aun así no se arrepentía de haber confesado sus sentimientos, se sentía liberado de una carga.

-De casualidad…tu corazón no le pertenecerá a Yuu-chan?- pregunta con una sonrisa fingida en sus labios.

-etto...qué cosas preguntas…por supuesto que no!- responde nerviosamente

-Ya veo…con que he perdido contra Yuu-chan- suelta un suspiro –Aun así, no creas que solo por eso dejare de acosarte- coloca sus manos tras su nuca como de costumbre,

-Lavi!...deja de decir tonterías!- sin notarlo cambia ligeramente de color.

-No son tonterías…es la verdad- ríe ligeramente,

Allen solo lo observa con ojos de amenaza.

-uyy…te molestaste Moyashi? – pregunta burlonamente.

-Si me acosaras de todas maneras de igual molestarme o no….- termina resignándose

-Eres un buen niño Allen...- le sonríe -Y...dime… como sigues de tu herida?- pregunta mirando de reojo al joven.

-Si te refieres a esto…- empieza a decir colocando la mano con cuidado sobre su costado –estoy mejor…ya casi ni me duele…y que tal tu herida Lavi?-

-Ya desapareció…al parecer esta vez me recupere más rápido que tu-

-Eso me alegra- dicen sonriente

Al observar su sonrisa Lavi sintió ganas de abrazarlo y volverlo a besar, en cuanto se percato de este deseo entendió que era mejor que cada quien tomara su camino, o no sería capaz de deprimir esos deseos por más tiempo.

-Es hora de irme o no me dará tiempo de cumplir con la misión que tengo…así que lo mejor es que cada uno tome su camino…no crees Allen?- pregunta evitando mirarlo

-Creo que tienes razón…solo…ten cuidado Lavi- responde al sentir algo diferente en Lavi, pero decide no preguntarle nada.

Los dos caminan en total silencio hasta encontrar de nuevo el camino, una vez que llegan apenas si hablan para despedirse y desearse suerte, Allen es el primero en continuar su camino, levanta su mano derecha y la agita en forma de despedida, mientras Lavi se queda parado observando cómo se aleja.

-Yuu-chan es una persona con mucha suerte…solo espero que pueda corresponder a los sentimientos de Allen…si no es así…el Moyashi siempre me tendrá a mi- piensa, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

**Gracias por leer…**

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece al maestro Katsura Hoshino, (mi lo admira mucho x3), ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo…**

Han pasado tres días desde que Allen y Lavi se separaron, el camino fue tranquilo y sin novedades para Allen, quien, por fin ha llegado al lugar donde se supone que se encuentra Kanda, es un pequeño poblado ubicado en la capital de Alemania, antes era un pueblo muy visitado por los turista debido a que en él se podía encontrar cualquier tipo de mercancía, pero a causa de unas misteriosas desapariciones la gente había empezado a abandonarlo, hasta convertirlo en un lugar totalmente deshabitado.

Al observarlo, Allen sintió un poco de miedo, pensó en dar media vuelta y salir de ese tétrico lugar, sin embargo al recordar cuál era su misión tomo valor y empezó a caminar por las solitarias calles, no parecía haber ninguna señal de vida en todo el lugar, llegando a lo que en apariencia debía ser la plaza central del sitio sintió como si alguien, o algo lo observara , no le tomo mucha importancia debido a que de seguro eran sus nervios, bueno, eso se decía a si mismo parta no tener miedo.

-Habiendo tantos lugares en el mundo y bakanda tenía que perderse aquí- piensa Allen

Repentinamente a sus espaldas sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba rápidamente, sin dudarlo da media vuelta, activa su inocencia y se pone en guardia, de la nada aparece una sombra negra y lo ataca con una espada, de inmediato reconoce de quien se trata, así que solo coloca su brazo frente a él para detener el ataque.

-Qué demonios pasa contigo?…porque me atacas Bakanda!- reclama el joven

-Ahh…solo eres tu brote de habas…pensé que se trataba de un akuma- dice Kanda bajando a mugen y guardándola en su lugar.

-Eso es todo lo que dirás?…podías haberme matado!-

-No se hubiera perdido mucho- dice retándolo con la mirada

-Eres un idiota...eso me gano por venir a ayudarte- Allen intenta respirar profundamente para no caer en los provocaciones de Kanda.

-Me pierdo unas semanas…y tu eres todo lo que envía Komui?...que no había algo mejor?-

- Si no quieres que este aquí…me puedo regresar a la orden- se empieza a denotar algo de molestia en la voz de Allen

-No hace falta…creo que hasta tú eres mejor que nada…- coloca su rostro frente al de su compañero.

Allen se siente un poco incomodo al percibir la respiración de Kanda tan cerca, sin querer un ligero rumor aparece en sus mejillas, así que voltea su rostro antes de que Kanda lo note, a pesar de su intento este termina dándose cuenta, no le dice nada, simplemente sonríe levemente para sí mismo.

-Camina brote de habas, hay que irnos de este lugar- ordena Kanda alejándose de Allen y comenzando a caminar

-Se puede saber el motivo, si este lugar esta vacio no veo la necesidad de apresurarnos- comento con la intención de no obedecer a Kanda

Este voltea para dirigirle una mirada rápida a Allen, una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja planamente en su rostro.

-el motivo dices?...es simple no puedo dejar mucho tiempo solo al buscador, además… a estas horas acostumbra aparecer un fantasma, te puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…realmente no me importaría si algo te pasa- prosigue su caminar.

-Son solo inventos de bakanda…los fantasmas no existen- piensa

En esos instante un ruido se escucha cerca de donde se encuentran, Allen siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, corre a alcanzar a Kanda y sin pensarlo se aferra del brazo de su compañero.

-Que crees que estás haciendo agarrándote de mi brazo? Brote de habas- una venita de enojo aparece en su frente al tiempo que le dirige una mirada de muerte a Allen.

El pobre le suelta de inmediato, las miradas de Kanda pueden resultar ser mil veces más aterradoras que cualquier fantasma, incluso más que el mismo conde del milenio.

-Am…yo solo…bueno…escuche un ruido..y…-

-te dio miedo- interrumpe al joven con esa misma sonrisa arrogante de siempre –eres un cobarde brote de habas-

-No soy ningún cobar…-

Allen no puede terminar su oración debido a que su ojo izquierdo se activo haciéndole notar la presencia de un enemigo, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, sin embargo no conseguía ver nada por ningún lado, Kanda de inmediato se percato de lo que pasaba, desenfundo a mugen, activándola tomo postura de ataque.

-no puedes ver donde esta, brote de habas?- pregunto, también buscando al enemigo con la mirada

-No, solo puedo sentir que no está lejos de aquí, así que estate atento Kanda- aconseja a su compañero, activando su brazo izquierdo.

-Tch!, no hace falta que me lo digas, yo sé lo que tengo que hacer- le contesta molesto.

Una risa escalofriante se escucha exactamente arriba de ellos, inmediatamente voltean sus miradas pero no consiguen ver a nadie, poco a poco en el cielo empieza a dibujarse la silueta parecida a la de una mujer, Kanda ya sabe de quién se trata, puesto que es el akuma de nivel dos que no ha podido vencer durante este tiempo.

-A ese mocoso no lo había visto antes- empieza a hablar el akuma -así que por fin te diste cuenta que tu solo no puedes contra mí y pediste refuerzos- comenta con suma prepotencia.

Aquel comentario hirió a Kanda en el orgullo, se podía notar a simple vista el disgusto sobre su rostro, ni un segundo apartaba una mirada de muerte de aquel akuma.

-Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie...y menos de un gusano como ese- dice molesto

-que cruel eres con tu compañero- comenta aquel akuma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el akuma vuelve a desaparecer de la vista de los exorcistas, estos lo intentan localizar con la mirada. Su enemigo no tarde mucho en volver a parecer, en un rápido movimiento y con uno solo de sus brazos sujeta a Allen de tal modo que no pueda utilizar su inocencia.

-Viéndolo de cerca…este niño es bastante apuesto- dice mientras que con su otro brazo acaricia el rostro de Allen.

-No me toques!- reclama el joven peli plateado intentando zafarse del amarre de aquel akuma.

-Me agradan los muchachos que oponen resistencia- con su mano toma la cara de Allen obligándolo a mirarla. –Mi nombre es Derly, y aunque seas un exorcista…creo que nos podemos llegar a entender…si entiendes a lo que me refiero-

Aquella akuma a pesar de la oposición del joven cerca sus rostros, estando solo a unos centímetros puede percatarse de que Kanda se dirige a ella para atacarla con mugen, por lo que de un movimiento brusco avienta a Allen mientras ella retrocede medio metro de un solo salto.

Esa acción provoco que la herida del costado que tenía el Allen por la anterior batalla volviera a abrirse dejando ver la sangre a través de su ropa, a pesar de su intento por mantener la conciencia a los pocos segundos se desmayo.

-Tch!, no sabía que estaba herido- piensa Kanda mientras ve el cuerpo tirado de Allen.

-Pobre joven…en verdad eres malo hasta con tus propios compañeros- dice en cuanto se percata que Kanda observa a su compañero.

-No es algo que le importe a un akuma- le contesta fríamente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero que ese lindo niño salgo mas lastimado, por esta vez no te matare- se escucha la voz de aquella akuma como un susurro, mientras desaparece en la noche -….sin embargo...la próxima vez…no habrá nada que te salve-

En cuanto se siente más seguro de que verdaderamente su enemigo se ha ido Kanda va junto a Allen, este aun se encuentra inconsciente, lo cual es algo obvio tomando en cuenta la sangre que ha perdido al abrirse su herida, con cuidado lo toma entre sus brazos, como si cargada a una delicada princesa, y se dirige al pequeño cuarto donde el buscador lo espera, ahí podrán descansar, además tienen lo necesario para curar las heridas del Moyashi.

**Gracias por leer…**

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**

**Pd2 Por fin salió Kanda..no lo ponía desde el primer capítulo XDD**

**Pd3 perdón por tardarme mis años en subir lo siguiente jeje **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece al maestro Katsura Hoshino, (mi lo admira mucho x3), ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

Después de caminar unos minutos con Allen en sus brazos Kanda llega a un pequeño cuarto, este, como toda la ciudad se encontraba abandonado, pero con las suficientes cosas para pasar una estancia decente.

Entro y dirigió inmediatamente a depositar con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Allen sobre la cama, el buscador que se encontraba tomando un poco de té se paró de inmediato a ver quién era aquel joven que había traído Kanda, por su uniforme podía saber que se trataba de un exorcista, no intento pensar en nada mas, ya que pudo percatarse de la herida que traía aquel muchacho.

-Esta…mu…muerto?- pregunta con cierto miedo el buscador.

-No, aun está vivo-

-Gracias a dios- suspira aliviado

-Crees poder curar esa herida?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a Allen

La voz de Kanda denotaba una pisca de culpa, era la primera vez que el buscador oía ese tono salir de la boca del exorcista, además pudo percatarse de la preocupación que se reflejaba levemente en los oscuros ojos de Kanda, le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad al joven que se encontraba sobre la cama, ciertamente no tenía la menor idea de quién era, puesto que no recordaba haberlo visto antes, sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa, quien quiera que fuera esa niño peli plateado, era una persona que le importaba a Kanda.

-Hare lo posible..lo primero es cerrar la herida para que no pierda mas de sangre- de una pequeña alacena toma el botín de primeros auxilios y se acerca a Allen, empieza a quitarle la capa y la camisa con delicadeza intentando no lastimarlo más. Si eso era posible.

Kanda se paró a un lado de la cama. Observaba en silencio la herida del cuerpo del Moyashi, pero no solo eso, sin "querer" su mirada se desvió recorriendo todo el abdomen del albino, su blanco y a pesar de su corta edad bien torneado abdomen, se perdió completamente en esa nada despreciable vista, tanto que no se había percatado de que el buscador le estaba hablando.

-Kanda-sama…esta aquí?- repetía por quinta vez.

-Tsk! No hagas preguntas tan tontas, es obvio que estoy aquí- contesto con molestia una vez que por fin había reaccionado.

-No parecía que estuviera- susurro sin mirarle

-Acaso dijiste algo?- le pregunto Kanda al tiempo que una venita empezaba a marcarse en su frente.

-yo?...b-b-ueno..- empezó a tartamudear - dije que necesito más cosas para curar la herida del señor exorcista- esa fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Dime que necesitas y lo conseguiré- decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

La actitud del exorcista sorprendió por completo al buscador, el esperaba una mala respuesta como; "Si necesitas algo ve a buscarlo tú" , "No me importa lo que necesite ese niñato", o "A caso me ves cara de mandadero?", así es, por su mente habían pasado muchas opciones, pero en ningún momento esa. Como era una mentira, se tardo en pensar que mandaría a buscar a Kanda, al final solo pido más vendas y desinfectantes.

El japonés salió del pequeño cuarto para buscar lo que se le había pedido, se tardaría un poco puesto que la antigua farmacia del lugar estaba algo lejos, obviamente llevaba consigo a su mugen por si encontraba al akuma.

-Vaya...en verdad esta persona es importante para Kanda-sama- comento para sí mismo mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse junto a la cama y así cuidar al joven.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que Kanda había salido cuando Allen empezó a abrir los ojos, sentía un fuerte aun en el abdomen, además todo le daba vueltas, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, giro la cabeza al lado donde estaba el buscador.

-Buenas Noches, señor exorcista- saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas Noches- correspondió amablemente el saludo

-Qué bueno que se despertó- comento el buscador

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confundido el joven al no reconocer el lugar.

-No se preocupe por donde se encuentra, lo importante es que se encuentra a salvo señor…- no pudo terminar su frase, a causa de no saber el nombre del exorcista.

– Me llamo Allen Walker, pero puedes decirme solo Allen- se presento el albino.

-Es un gusto conocerlo Allen-san, mi nombre es Tom y soy el buscador que acompaña a Kanda-sama en su misión- dice también a manera de presentación

-Es verdad, donde está Bakanda?- recorre la habitación con la vista tratando de buscarlo.

-Kanda-sama salió a buscar un poco de vendas para usted- respondió Tom.

-Eso es algo que no esperaba- ríe levemente

-¿Por qué lo dice?- pregunta confundido el buscador –a mi me parece que Kanda-sama se preocupa por usted-

Se formo un momento de silencio, Allen no sabía que contestar a aquellas palabras, era la primera persona que le decía que Kanda se preocupaba por lo que le pudiera pasar, quería preguntarle a Tom porque decía esas cosas. Sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad, cuando estaba decidido a preguntar, Kanda abrió de forma brusca, (como suele hacerlo siempre), la puerta.

-Vaya, menos mal que despiertas enano….es molesto tener que cuidar de heridos- dice Kanda con su tono frio de siempre mientras entra al cuarto.

-¿Y de quien la culpa?- pregunta Allen un tanto molesto.

-Tsk!...Ahora me culparas por no saberte cuidar- contesta con prepotencia.

-Si se cuidarme, lo que pasa es que hay ciertas personas demasiados agresivas e impulsivas como para avisarle a sus propios compañeros antes de atacar- suspira –pero no se puede hacer nada con ese tipo de tontos.

Al entender la "indirecta" del Albino Kanda fruñe el ceño y un par de venitas se dibujan en su frente, deja las vendas y desinfectantes sobre la mesa, voltea a ver amenazadoramente a su compañero, Allen no se queda a tras e intenta ver de la misma manera al japonés. En esa mini guerra ninguno estaba dispuesto ceder, Tom al percatarse de aquellas miradas siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, casi puede asegurar que en el lugar se sentía un aura asesina emanando de amos jóvenes.

El buscador se pregunta a que se deberá el cambio de actitud de Kanda, cuando llego con el joven en sus brazos se encontraba preocupado, y ahora parecía quererlo matar con la mirada. Estaba dispuesto a investigar qué era lo que sucedía con los sentimientos de Kanda.

**Disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero la escuela quita el tiempo e inspiración para escribir TTwTT pero una semana más y estoy de vacaciones wiiii…bueno...espero k no me maten por lo chafa de este capitulo jeje….**

**Gracias por leer…**

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**

**Pd2 Gracias por sus comentarios TwT me hacen feliz… jeje**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Notita: Este Capítulo está dedicado a mi caracola mágica nwn me tarde en dedicarle capitulo pero aquí esta, el anterior es más corto aun asi espero k tambn lo lea XD.**

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde que Allen se reunió con Kanda y Tom, desde su primer y hasta ahora único encuentro con Derly, como decía llamarse aquel akuma, no habían sabido nada mas de ella. Estaban seguros que seguía merodeando el pueblo, Allen aun percibía levemente su presencia, mas no era capaz de decir su ubicación exacta.

Los tres se encuentran alrededor de la mesa comiendo un poco de soba (a petición de Kanda), sus comidas suelen ser silenciosas, ya que si Allen habla Kanda enseguida lo comienza a molestar, así que para evitar terminar en pleitos permanecen callados.

Tom sigue sin poder comprender las actitudes de Kanda, a veces se dice a si mismo que se equivoco que realmente Kanda nunca se preocupo por Allen, sin embargo cierra los ojos y se vuelve a dudar, esa mirada en verdad nunca antes la había visto en el Exorcista.

La duda no lo deja estar en paz, se pregunta porque tiene interés en descubrir lo que pasa, quizás sea simple curiosidad, sea cual sea el motivo quiere saberlo, pero... ¿cómo?... ¿preguntarle a Kanda?, no definitivamente eso sería la peor idea del mundo, se arriesga a un terrible muerte,… ya le ha preguntado a Allen, el simplemente sigue respondiendo que Kanda lo odia sobremanera.

-Allen-san…puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Tom rompe el silencio, tal vez así pueda despejar su mente un poco.

El joven le dirige una rápida mirada al buscador, asiente la cabeza de forma afirmativa, hubiera contestado pero tiene la boca llena de comida.

-Como fue que se hizo aquella herida?- pregunta al tiempo que juega un poco con la comida, a pesar de los días que ya tenían conviviendo Allen no les había contado nada sobre eso.

El escuchar tal pregunta el joven se paso la comida de un trago, simplemente no la esperaba, pensaba mantener aquello en secreto.

-Porque quieres saber eso?- ríe un poco nervioso

-solo curiosidad-

Allen permanece en silencio unos minutos, no sabe si contarlo, no es como si tuviera algo de malo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían, la actitud que tomaron con el no lo tenía tan preocupado, más bien temía que Kanda empezara a tratar diferente a Lavi.

-Tsk!... realmente no importa que no los digas- por fin hablo Kanda al desesperarse de aquel silencio.

-Kanda-san, no diga eso, a mi me interesa saber- protesta Tom.

Inmediatamente siente sobre él la mirada asesina del Exorcista.

-Bakanda deja de ver a si a Tom- lo defiende Allen

-Tú no te metas estúpido brote de habas- ahora aquella mirada asesina es para el albino.

-A quien le dices bote de habas?..Bakanda-

Así comienza otra pelea de insultos entre los dos exorcista, esta se extiende por unos minutos. Tom empieza a darse cuenta que tal vez sea imposible llegar a entablar una conversación sin que termine en pleitos.

-Creo que no responderá a mi pregunta- suspira resignado el buscador.

-Es verdad, lo siento Tom- Allen deje de seguirle el pleito a Kanda para dirigir la mirada al buscador.

-Eso quiere decir que va a responder?- pregunta lleno de ilusión

-Si- le sonríe

-Que aburro será esto- dice Kanda cruzándose de piernas en la silla.

-no tienes porque escuchar, eres libre de irte- le contesta Allen si voltear a verlo.

-Solo por eso, ahora me quedare- dice Kanda de forma retadora.

-Me da igual lo que hagas-

-No comienzan a pelearse de nuevo, por favor- interviene Tom antes de perder su oportunidad de saber.

-Tienes razón, pues veras…- comienza por fin a contar - …esa herida me la hicieron durante una batalla que tuve antes de llegar aquí-

-Y pudo ganar con semejante herida?- pregunta un poco incrédulo –Allen-san es realmente sorpréndete!- exclama el buscador.

El albino ríe ligeramente ante tal comentario.

-No es así, Lavi fue el que me salvo, sino fuera por el ya estaría muerto- dice con cierta melancolía.

-Lavi-san estaba con usted?, y porque no lo acompaño a buscarnos?- pregunta lleno de curiosidad.

Allen queda en silencio unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la mesa, esto provoca que hasta Kanda le dirija una mirada curiosa.

-El tiene otra misión, además también de se debe a una confesión que no esperaba- las mejillas de exorcista sonrojan levemente.

Los tres permanecen sin decir nada más, Allen sabe que tal vez no debió decir eso ultimo, Kanda entendió de inmediato a qué clase de confesión de refería y a pesar de sentir un gran coraje dentro de su ser su rostro permanecía inmune como si no le importara en lo más mínimo, Tom tardo en poco más en comprender a que se refería el exorcista, cuando finalmente lo entendió quedo totalmente asombrado.

Usted y Lavi-san están saliendo!- exclamo con sorpresa casi en un grito el buscador señalando con el dedo índice al albino.

-T-te equivocas…- intentaba explicar Allen mientras su rostro cambiaba totalmente a un color rojizo.

Esa reacción fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kanda ya no podía contener su enojo por más tiempo, pero tampoco permitiría que el Moyashi y el buscador se dieron cuenta que estaba celoso, su orgullo no lo dejaba mostrar esos sentimientos tan inútiles, se sentía enojado consigo mismo por permitir que un simple mocoso lo pusiera así, a él… Kanda Yuu… a quien nadie le provocaba esa clase de tonterías, nadie a excepción de Allen.

-Me largo, no me interesa saber de los amoríos de este enano- se levanto claramente molesto de su lugar.

-pero no es…- intento decir Allen,

-Ya te dije que no me interesa- lo interrumpió el japonés.

Con el seño fruñido y en notorio enojo se dirigió a la puerta sin ni siquiera mirarlos salió del pequeño cuarto no si antes azotar la puerta fuertemente detrás suyo.

-Kanda-sama realmente se puso celoso- rio un poco divertido el buscador ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-Dudo que sea eso- dice Allen incrédulo de las palabras de Tom.

-Vera que digo la verdad, iré por Kanda –sama para que lo acepte- se levanta entusiasta.

-Solo conseguirás que te amenace con mugen- suspira el albino

-aun así lo intentare- dice muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sale en busca del japonés, es la oportunidad perfecta para saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Kanda, sin embargo no ha caminado más de medio metro cuando se topa con una desagradable sorpresa.

El joven albino aun se encuentra sentado jugando con lo que le queda de comida, las actitudes de su compañero y las palabras de Tom lo tienen pensativo, tal vez el buscador tenga razón y enserio exista la pequeña posibilidad que Kanda lo quiera, si fuera así el estaría muy feliz, después de todo Lavi tenía razón, su corazón le pertenecía al exorcista que peor lo trataba en la orden…curioso...pero el amor es extraño a veces no?. Se encontraba sumergido en esos pensamientos cuando un grito lo regreso a la realidad, reconoció la voz de inmediato, se trataba de Tom, tan rápido como pudo salió en su ayuda.

A poco distancia del lugar donde se estaban quedando se encontraba Derly, la akuma que debían de exterminar, esta tenia amenazando al buscador con una extraña arma, al percatarse de la presencia del albino sonrió triunfante.

-Mi Querido niño, sabía que vendrías- dice alegre, sin dejar de apuntar a Tom.

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño- su voz tiene un tono amenazante.

Sin dudarlo activa su inocencia y apunta hacia Derly, la cual se suelta a reír, actitud que toma por sorpresa a Allen y Tom.

-no hay necesidad de ponerte agresivo- comienza a hablar ya en un tono más serio –el bienestar de este humano depende de ti-

-De mi?- pregunta sin poder entender a lo que se refiere.

-Así es…ese otro exorcista me ha molestado demasiado, así que planeo vengarme de él- sonríe con malicia

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo?- protesta Allen sin bajar su arma.

-Tú me ayudaras…todo lo que tienes que hacer es acompañarme- dirigió una rápida mirada al albino.

-Si deja ir a Tom iré contigo- respondió mientras desactivaba su inocencia en símbolo de que cumpliría lo dicho.

Correspondiendo al gesto del albino Derly desapareció su arma dejando libre al buscador, quien corrió al lado del exorcista.

-Es hora de irnos- dice al tiempo que le extiende su mano derecha a Allen.

El joven traga un poco de saliva, con desconfianza se acerca a la akuma y extendiendo su mano toma la contraria, al hacerlo Derly sonríe triunfante sabe que ahora posee lo más importante para Kanda, sin embargo su venganza apenas comienza.

Tom que no sabe qué hacer solo observa la escena, de un momento a otro y frente a sus ojos se forma una nube de polvo que lo obliga a cerrar los ojos cuando los puede volver a abrir se da cuenta que Allen y esa akuma han desaparecido.

**OwO creo que este capítulo me quedo un poco largo...(milagro x3), esta vez tarde un poco menos jeje…espero k sea de su agrado y si no es así…se aceptan tomatazos (el tomate es bueno x3)**

**Gracias por leer… y por sus Reviews…me hacen feliz x3**

**Por eso esta vez los contestare nwn**

makuya-love; Espero k sea de tu agrado jeje y si…la escuela afecta al escribir pero tenemos k hacer un pequeño esfuerzo jeje

yuki-souma; See el amor es lindo y más cuando es yullen ;3

Racksha yami; si, Kanda es bipolar uwu..pero asi lo amamos w… tu idea me agrado, tal vez no la use como tal pero me ayudo a pensar como continuarlo owo…gracias…

Angelica; Lavi estará bn…después conocerá a alguien…o eso espero XDDD, mi ficc tiene aura yaoi? Genial! w

Gotik-Neko-Chan.13; A mí no me desagrada el Laven pero prefiero el Yullen *-* desde k lo vi me enamore de esta pareja w….espero k sea de tu agrado el capitulo. nwn

**Pd…se siguen aceptando consejos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**Notita: Este Capítulo tambien está dedicado a mi caracola mágica nwn y ha todos los que se toman la molestia de leer.**

Tom aun se encuentra en el lugar donde ha desaparecido Derly junto a Allen, de eso han pasado un par de horas, la razón por la que aún permanece en ese lugar es simple; intenta encontrar alguna pista que lo ayuden a dar con el paradero del exorcista, entre mas transcurre el tiempo su desesperación aumenta a la par de su culpa, si no hubiera querido ir tras Kanda nada de esto hubiera pasado, si algo le llegara pasar al joven albino jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Maldición- exclama con enojo.

Repentinamente deja su búsqueda, quería evitarlo pero en este caso no hay otra opción, tendrá que pedirle ayuda a Kanda, solo espera que este quiera ayudarlo y no salga con un: "Ese niño no es mi problema", o peor aun intente matarlo por no ser más que un estorbo. Sea cual sea su respuesta lo intentara no puede abandonar a Allen con esa akuma, así que sale corriendo en busca del japonés.

Por su parte Allen, el cual se encontraba inconsciente empieza a abrir los ojos, intenta moverse pero se percata que se encuentra amarrado por completo sin poder ni siquiera activar su inocencia, con la mirada recorre rápidamente el lugar, todo parece indicar que se encuentra dentro de una iglesia o lo que queda de ella. Intenta hacer memoria sobre lo ocurrido; cuando le dio la mano a esa akuma se vio envuelto en una especie de polvo y en pocos segundos empezó a perder el conocimiento.

-Donde se metió?- pregunto al no ver a la akuma por ningún lado.

-Buenos días mi niño, veo que por fin despertaste- se escucha una voz lamentablemente conocida y de la nada aparece Derly frente a él.

-¿Dónde estoy?,… ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?- pregunta el albino sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Tranquilo pequeño, una pregunta a la vez- sonríe burlona.

El albino le dirige una mirada poco amigable.

-responderé a tus preguntas, pero no me mires así- dice más seria.

Allen no dice nada simplemente desvía la mirada al piso.

-Estas en las afueras del pueblo, dentro de lo que era su iglesia- responde a la primera pregunta que le había formulado el joven.

-Con que era aquí donde te escondías- el joven dirige de nuevo la mirada a Derly.

-Ingenioso verdad?, sabía que no se les ocurriría buscarme en este lugar- de nuevo dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

Derly tenía razón, durante estos días la habían buscado por casi todo el pueblo, pero por su mente jamás paso la idea de que esta se escondiera en la iglesia, tomando en cuenta la naturaleza de los akumas el hecho de que estuviera ahí parecía más una clase de burla de su parte.

-Sobre lo que planeo hacer contigo mi niño- prosiguió a contestar la siguiente pregunta –es secreto, solo te diré que serás la venganza ideal en contra del otro exorcista-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto aun sin entender como el podría ayudar en una venganza en contra de Kanda.

-Es simple, la materia oscura que me conforma me permite entre otras cosas ver los deseos más profundos de la gente…aquellos que quieran guardar como un secreto- explica.

-En ese caso lamento decirte que te has equivocado de persona para llevar a cabo tu plan- contesta seriamente el albino. –Kanda nunca vendría por mí-

-Ja!, yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu- dice acercándose al joven –sobre todo ahora que la última pieza de mi juego está por llegar-

Allen no digo nada, no entendía lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos comprendía lo que Derly le había dicho, pero en su corazón se empezó a alojar un mal presentimiento.

-Solo espera y veras lo mucho que nos vamos a divertir- acaricio levemente una mejilla del exorcista.

Repentinamente como había llegado ahora se había marchado, dejando a un pensativo Allen en aquella iglesia.

En otro lugar del pueblo se encuentra Tom corriendo como loco, lleva varios minutos buscando a Kanda sin éxito.

-Tal vez sea mejor intentar pedir ayuda a la orden- piensa ahora que está más preocupado por Allen.

Da media vuelta y corre en dirección a la pequeña casa donde se alojan dado que ahí dejo la especie de teléfono con el que se podía comunicar, con un poco de suerte podría encontrarse a Kanda en el camino para no depender de la orden.

No tardo mucho en llegar, había corrido tan rápido como el mismo ignoraba que podia hacerlo, como no se topo con el japonés en el camino, no queda más que confiar en que la orden mandara a alguien pronto o eso creía hasta que abrió la puerta y vio a Kanda sentado sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar pensando en algo, Tom sabe que cuando el exorcista está sumergido en sus pensamientos es más que peligroso molestarlo pero esta vez se trataba de algo realmente importante.

-Kanda-sama - dice Tom tratando de moderar su agitada respiración

-No me molestes- le contesta sin abrir los ojos

-Pero necesito de su ayuda…por favor…-intenta decirle

-Ya te dije que dejes de molestar, nada que tenga que ver contigo me importa en estos momentos- interrumpe al buscador reflejando cierta molestia en su voz.

-No se trata de mí, sino de Allen-san!- insiste para que el japonés lo escuche

-Tsk!, ese niño puede solucionar sus problemas solo, no es asunto mío- abre los ojos al escuchar ese nombre pero sus facciones permanecen inmutables

-Aunque sea solo por esta vez escúcheme, y si después de eso aun siente que nada tiene que ver con usted dejare de molestarlo- le contesta con firme voz, es la primera vez que Tom le habla en ese tonto al exorcista.

-Che- simplemente truena la lengua como respuesta.

-El akuma de la vez anterior se lo ha llevado- dice en concreto

-Ese idiota…- murmura para sí mismo el japonés.

-No culpe a Allen-san, todo fue mi culpa…el solo accedió a ir para salvarme- dice Tom casi sabiendo lo que Kanda he pensado del albino

Sin decir nada se levanta, toma a mugen la cual se encontraba recargada sobre la pared y sin decir ni una palabra pasa a lado de Tom.

-espere Kanda-sama...iré con usted- dice Tom dispuesto a seguirlo.

-Tú te quedas aquí- le contesta deteniéndose en seco

-Yo quiero acompañarle, es mi culpa que se llevaran a Allen-san…así que debo ir – argumenta el buscador

-Solo serias un estorbo para mi… no crees que ya has ayudado lo suficiente?- le pregunta con arrogancia.

Tom se queda en silencio, las palabras de Kanda habían sido crueles pero ciertas, el tenia la culpa que Allen estuviera con esa Akuma y aunque de corazón quisiera ir a ayudar solo sería un estorbo para el japonés, será mejor confiar en él. Sabiendo que el buscador ha entendido que no puede acompañarle el exorcista sale de la pequeña casa, ahora debe enfrentarse el primer problema, poder encontrar a donde se han llevado al Moyashi.

-Solo me causas problemas estúpido Moyashi- piensa Kanda

Lleva buscándolos alrededor de una hora, tal vez no sea mucho tiempo pero con la paciencia que posee el japonés le parece demasiado. Ha registrado más de la mitad del pueblo, esta apunto de irrumpir en otra casa cuando se aparecen seis akumas de nivel uno.

-Lo que faltaba…más estorbos- murmura mal humorado.

Acaba con el primero con un solo movimiento de mugen.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- piensa

Activando su inocencia en la primera ilusión logra terminar con tres akumas mas, si de por si Kanda es fuerte cuando esta de mal humor parece volverse aun mas. Por la técnica que realizo anteriormente sin darse cuenta bajo un poco la guardia, hecho que es aprovechado por un de los dos akumas restantes que lo ataca sin dudarlo, el exorcista se percata a tiempo del ataque logrando esquivarlo con un salto, sin embargo por el movimiento dejo caer su espada.

-Maldición- exclama claramente molesto

Estando sin mugen Kanda es un objetivo más fácil, un nivel uno no será suficiente para vencer al exorcista pero aun así será difícil ganar sin mugen. El akuma apunta su armas hacia el japonés, el cual no sabe si intenta primero recuperar a mugen o esquivar el ataque, impulsivamente decide ir primero por su espada.

El nivel lanza su ataque cuando Kanda se dirige a tomar su arma, logra alcanzarla pero sabe que ya no alcanzara a esquivar el golpe, cierra los ojos esperando el impacto.

-Hiban*!- exclama una voz familiar.

Al no recibir jamás el ataque abra los ojos, para su sorpresa el akuma ha sido eliminado, cuando se empieza a dispersar el alboroto distingue una sombra parada sobre un gran martillo, el exorcista que lo había ayudado se encuentra frente a él, pero después de haber escuchado lo que había ocurrido entre Allen y él, la persona menos indicada para aparecer era Lavi.

**Por fin termine el capitulo…jeje creí que tardaría mas… bueno este mes fue de evaluaciones en la escuela..y nada como escribir para festejar que ya terminaron los exámenes (?) xD…no comentare sobre mis resultados uwu…mejor responderé los Reviews..**

makuya-love.. OwO gracias por leer… y como dices..Viva el Yullen! w

loverxanime; si mi ficc te dejo interesada en el…puedo morir en paz ;w;

kaoryciel94. ^^ Gracias por el comentario, si tarde en actualizar..jeje pero espero k sea de tu agrado wO

Racksha yami; jaja no te preocupes…lo mas seguro es que en cierto modo Kanda si sufra OuO pero pokito (¿?) XD

Mi Caracola Mgica; adivine k?...si habrá mas lavi x Allen solo para hacer sufrir a Kanda (¿) XDD

Lenore Pendragon; ¬¬ como k consuelas a Lavi…para eso estoy yo (¿?)..ok nop xDD

_**Gracias por leer ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

-Hola Yuu-chan~ - saluda Lavi con la alegría que lo caracteriza cuando su silueta ya se puede distinguir claramente.

Kanda no contesto el saludo, simplemente observa en silencio al conejo sin poder comprender el porqué diablos esta en el pueblo.

-Parece que no te da gusto verme- comenta Lavi acercándose un poco a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto el exorcista fríamente

-Esa no es forma de darme las gracias por salvarte la vida- Lavi se detiene a unos pasos de él.

-Responde mi pregunta- contesta ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Que poco cálido eres yuu…no crees que es una manera poco amable de darle la bienvenida a uno de tus mejores amigos?- intento bromear con él al percatarse de una actitud más hostil de lo común en el japonés.

-Tsk!- es la "respuesta" por parte de Kanda

-Está bien, responderé a tu pregunta- comienza a decir Lavi al darse cuenta que su compañero no dirá nada mas hasta obtener una respuesta.

-Allen y tu ya se tardaron demasiado en esta misión, así que aprovechando que estaba cerca de aquí Komui me ha mandado a ayudarlos- contesta en concreto Lavi

-Nadie ha pedido ayuda- responde notoriamente molesto

-De hecho...si- una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Lavi

-Que estás diciendo estúpido conejo?- pregunta reduciendo la minia distancia que los separaba para tomarlo por el saco del uniforme con una sola mano

-El buscador...creo que se llama Tom, se comunico hace dos días a la orden y le conto a Komui que no llevaban gran avance, además de la herida de Allen. Así que creyó que un poco de ayuda no estaría nada mal- respondo sonriendo nerviosamente ante el temor que Kanda intente golpearlo.

-Ese idiota- murmura Kanda.

No hay que ser adivinos para saber que el japonés está pensando seriamente en como torturara al pobre buscador, no solo hizo que pensaran que el solo no puede con una misión, si no que de todas las personas de la orden tenían que mandar a Lavi, ese conejo idiota que interfería entre lo que él sentía por el Moyashi. Kanda no iba a aceptar que sentía celos con su sola presencia, sin embargo, su actitud no era de ayuda, cualquiera que lo viera podía notar a simple vista que le desagrada su presencia más de lo común…si eso es posible.

-Vamos no te molestes con él, solo quiere ayudarte- comenta Lavi al suponer lo que está pensando por la mente del Japonés.

-Yo no necesito ayuda, ni de un tonto buscador y mucho menos de un conejo estúpido- dice mientras parece que en cualquier momento le soltara un fuerte golpe al pobre de Lavi.

Kanda siempre lo había tratado mal, esa su forma de mostrar su amistad, una manera un tanto peculiar y dolorosa pero acorde al japonés, mínimo así lo había visto él desde que lo conoció, sin embargo, en esta ocasión lo estaba tratando peor de lo usual. Lavi es una persona lista, de una forma u otra se termina dando cuenta cuando los demás están actuando aunque sea ligeramente diferentes, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción, lo lograba ver a simple vista, pero no tenía idea del motivo, quizás solo sea por su orgullo de no querer ayuda…no, eso era demasiado hasta para el japonés.

-Donde está el Moyashi?- Pregunta Lavi repentinamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

No lo había notado antes, ni el buscador ni Allen se encontraban con Kanda y por alguna extraña razón le daba mala espina, su querido Moyashi podía aun estar herido.

-No tengo idea de donde este, el akuma que estoy persiguiendo se lo llevo- respondió Kanda soltando el saco de Lavi

-Yuu-chan, no es momento para bromas- dice al no darle crédito a la respuesta recibida

-Tsk!, yo no bromeo con nada, no soy tu- comenta dándole la espalda al pelirrojo

Lavi estaba a punto de reclamarle a Kanda, deseaba que el japonés nunca le hubiera dicho aquello, que fuera una broma, o un mal sueño, no concebía la idea de que la persona que más quería en este mundo esté en peligro…acaso el exorcista no había intentado proteger al Moyashi?...no le importaba lo que podría sucederle?.

El pelirrojo tenia girando muchas cosas alrededor de su mente, al tiempo que un sin fin de emociones lo invadían, hace unos minutos estaba feliz con la sola idea de poder ver a Allen, ahora sentía preocupación, angustia, y enojo... enojo contra él, por no estar al lado del Moyashi para protegerlo como se lo había prometido a sí mismo, pero aun mas enojado con Kanda, no solo era el dueño del amor que él deseaba, si no que al parecer no le importa, ni el albino y mucho menos los sentimientos que poseía hacia a él. Si ese era el caso, cambiaria le decisión de hacerse a un lado, lucharía por conseguir el amor del joven sin tener en consideración a alguien, después de todo el amor puede ser tan egoísta como sea posible no?. Quitándose aquellas ideas de la cabeza volvió a lo que realmente importaba en esos momentos…encontrar a Allen,

-Yo me encargare de encontrar al Brote de habas, así que no es necesario que te quedes aquí- digo Kanda sin voltear a verle

El exorcista quedo un poco más que sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, cabía la posibilidad de que el japonés se preocupara por el Moyashi?, aun si ese fuera el caso, ya había tomado su decisión, el buscaría a Allen y lucharía por ganar el amor que le pertenecía a Kanda.

-Lo siento yuu-chan, pero yo seré quien busque al Moyashi- afirmo con tono serio, aquel que pocos han escuchado provenir del conejo.

Kanda iba a voltearse y empezar a discutir con Lavi si fuera necesario, pero no permitiría que el buscara al albino, no lo admitiría pero desde su criterio ese niño le pertenecía, y no le importa si él lo quería o no, si estuviera con alguien más, era de su propiedad y nadie tenía por qué estar cerca de él, sobra decir que sabiendo lo que el conejo sentía por el Moyashi aunado a la posibilidad de que fueran sentimientos correspondidos, tenía más razones para mantearlo lejos. Justo cuando estaba dando media vuelta a su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Lavi se percato de la presencia de un akuma que había permanecido oculto detrás de una casa y ahora parecía tener intenciones de huir del lugar.

-Así que aun había uno- sonríe con malacia empezando a desenvainar a mugen

Pobre akuma, parece que será sobre el que Kanda descargue todo el enojo que no puede mostrar libremente, o esos eran los planes de japonés hasta que sintió como la mano de Lavi lo detenía.

-Crees que estás haciendo conejo?- pregunto notoriamente molesto

-No te precipites Kanda, ese akuma pude sernos de ayuda- comente el pelirrojo analizando la situación.

-No digas estupideces, como seria de ayuda? – se intenta zafar del agarre de Lavi sin éxito cuando ve que aquel akuma empieza a moverse

-Solo piénsalo un momento, si lo seguimos cabe la posibilidad de dar con Allen-

Al escuchar eso Kanda reflexiono por unos minutos y vio que el conejo tenía razón, aun así había algo extraño en todo eso.

-sospechosamente sería algo demasiado fácil- continuó hablando Lavi- y podría tratar de…-

-una trampa- digo Kanda complemento la oración.

-Exacto, pero es un riesgo que debemos correr- finalmente suelta a su compañero para poder seguir al akuma.

Lavi se puso en marcha cuidando que aquel akuma no se diera cuenta que era seguido de cerca, Kanda no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras ellos, aunque se tratase de un trampa no permitiría que el estúpido conejo se llevara todos los créditos y quedara como el héroe frente al brote de habas.

Ambos exorcistas siguieron al akuma hasta una iglesia que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Lavi se detuvo al ver como el akuma ingresaba a aquel lugar.

-Parece que hemos dado con su escondite- comento el pelirrojo

Empezó a analizar las posibilidades que tenían de encontrarse con la akuma que se había llevado a Allen y de ser así cual sería la mejor manera de entrar sin que se dieran cuenta de sus presencias.

-Lo mejor sería un ataque sorpresa, por lo tanto deberíamos entrar por la parte de atrás- digo después de haber pensado las cosas -¿No opinas lo mismo Yuu-chan?- pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Kanda ya no estaba tras él, rápidamente volteo la mirada en dirección a la iglesia, llevándose una sorpresa aun mayor, el japonés caminaba decididamente a la entrada principal, totalmente despreocupado de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El conejo corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Yuu-chan, piensa bien las cosas- intento convencerlo una vez que lo alcanzo.

-¡cállate conejo!, no tengo tiempo para estar siguiendo tontos planes- refuto molesto sin detener su caminar, en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió de una buena patada –las cosas las hago a mi manera-

Dentro de la iglesia había un silencio sepulcral, no se divisaba ni una anima ahí, los exorcistas entraron sin decir nada, apenas habían dado tres pasos dentro cuando la puerta se cerró estrepitosamente e inmediatamente las pocas velas que se encontraban en el altar se prendieron permitiendo observar la silueta inconsciente del albino.

-Allen!- exclamo Lavi al verle, instintivamente corrió hacia él, sin embargo un repentino ataque lo detuvo, por suerte logro esquivarlo.

-No tan rápido exorcista- comento una voz familiar para Kanda –No te enseñaron que dentro de una iglesia debes mantener respeto-

-Creo que eres la menos indicada para decir eso- intervino el japonés –después de todo, los akumas ni siquiera deberían atreverse a entrar aquí-

-Es de mala educación entrometerse en platicas ajenas- la akuma le dirigió una mirada poco amigable –pero por esta ocasión lo pasare por alto, solo porque me alegra que vinieran-

-No sé porque te alegra, si hemos venido a destruirte- dice Lavi activando su inocencia.

-Yo no lo creo, ¿no ven que están cometiendo un error?, su verdadera enemiga no soy yo- juega con sus cabellos.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- pregunta molesto Kanda

-Ustedes deben saberlo mejor que yo, para conseguir a aquel lindo niño necesitan eliminar a la persona que supuestamente es su compañero- responde con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Eso nunca pasara- el pelirrojo posa su mano derecha sobre su frente mientras niega con la cabeza

-Si fuera tú no estaría tan seguro- rio levemente

-Yuu-chan, podrías decirle que está equi…- no pudo terminar la oración.

No podía creerlo, si no fuera porque lo estaba viviendo se negaría a pensar que fuera verdad…Kanda lo estaba atacando con mugen, apenas si le había dado tiempo de poner su martillo, de no haber sido así seguramente ya estaría muerto.

Una brillo apareció en los ojos de Derly, un brillo que solo puede ser comparado al que aparece en los ojos de un niño malcriado cuando se sale con la suya en una travesura.

**Bueno, después de un tiempo sin actualizar, espero k fuera de su agrado el capitulo, Gracias por leer ^^**

**Esta vez si me tarde mas xD, la escuela me kita la inspiración (¿?), ok no, pero el algo de tiempo jeje…por eso son buenas las vacaciones –w- **

makuya-love; espero k sea de tu agrado el capitulo, gracias por leer OwO

kaoryciel94; Aun no se sabe quien lo rescatara…. Se reciben apuestas ('?) xD

Gotik-Neko-Chan.13; Kanda ya empezó a atacar...espero poder hacer una buena pelea jeje

; Gracias por leer, y lo siento, si tarde en actualizar jeje

Racksha yami; no lo había pensado, pero si…Allen debería tener competencia..es más…Lavi se quedara con Kanda (¿?) ok no ._. Ni me gusta el Yuvi xD

**Si dejan Reviews les dare chokolate OwO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**~Capitulo 11~**

Simplemente el sucesor de Bookman no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban, lo estaban atacando a matar….eso no era algo fuera de lo normal trabajando como exorcista, lo que era increíble era quien… su propio amigo, y aun si el contrario no lo consideraba de la misma manera, seguían siendo compañeros. El siempre había pensado que Kanda era esa clase de persona que nunca harían algo solo porque alguien se lo ordenada, es más, solo obedecía las ordenes de Komui por deber con la orden.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo Yuu?- pregunto con el asombro aun presente en el rostro.

No recibió contestación alguna, pero pudo sentir como el japonés imprimía más fuerza a su ataque no quedándole más remedio que retroceder con un salto.

-Maldición- susurro el pelirrojo

Apenas había dado un respiro cuando Kanda lo volvió a atacar con mugen, en esta ocasión tan fuerte que no tuvo más remedio que activar su inocencia para poder regresar el golpe.

Su mente no podía entenderlo, las cosas que ocurrían en ese momento era tan sorprendentes que aun no lo podía asimilar, habían ido a salvar al Moyashi de esa akuma tan arrogante, y ahora, en verdad ¿tendría que pelear contra su compañero?

El enojo por esa situación de lleno por completo, quería poder entender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kanda, así que se lanzo contra de él y le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, volteando levemente la cara del japonés y dejándole una marca roja en la parte golpeada. Ante la acción el exorcista solo sonrió, acto que solo molesto aun mas al pelirrojo.

-Yuu…-

Iba a comenzar a hablar cuando sintió una patada en el abdomen que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared para luego caer al suelo.

…Una risa divertida y llena de malicia inundo el lugar.

-Si no peleas enserio terminaran matándote- comento Derly aun riendo

-Si quieres verme pelear de verdad…ven aquí, y peleemos!- reto Lavi dirigiéndole una mirada hostil mientras se le levantaba.

-ohh!- por un momento su semblante su volvió serio

Repentinamente todo quedo en silencio, nadie se movía. Lavi y Derly se miraban de tal forma que si sus ojos fueran cuchillos ambos estarían muertos. Allen permanecía inconsciente, algo que ya empezaba a ser extraño. Kanda no se movía, solo dirigió un rápida mirada al cuerpo del Moyashi y después a Derly.

-Sería divertido, sin embargo como ya he mencionado antes yo no soy tu enemiga- al finalizar deja escapar un leve suspiro.

-Deja de decir tonterías!...eres un akuma…nuestro único enemigo- Lavi empezó a levantar el tono de voz.

-¿No te cansas de engañarte Bookman Jr.?-

La mirada tan fría que lanzo sobre el exorcista le provoco escalofríos, pero la pregunta que le había hecho lo dejo pensando unos instantes.

-¿Engañarme?- se interrogo a si mismo

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie… lo que tu corazón mas anhela- comenzó a hablar la akuma

Instintivamente ambos voltearon la vista a Allen, lo que su corazón mas quería en el mundo era solo una cosa, aun mas importante que ganar la batalla contra el conde del milenio, que obtener todos los registros de la historia, más que convertirse en el próximo Bookman, lo que realmente deseaba el pequeño corazón de Lavi era poder ser el poseedor del amor del Moyashi. No sabía cómo pero al parecer Derly tenía la habilidad de ver en lo más profundo de los demás.

Cualquiera que fuese el caso el no caería en provocaciones, sabia de sobra que por más que deseara el amor de Allen este le pertenecía a alguien más y nada podía a hacer.

-Si te deshaces de aquella persona su corazón puede ser tuyo-

Hablo de repente la akuma, en definitiva ella podía saber lo que pensaba o sentía, aun así no caería en si juego, el Moyashi nunca lo perdonaría si lastimaba a Kanda.

-No puedo lastimar a mi compañero- afirmo el pelirrojo

-Vamos Bookman, esas patrañas de compañerismo no significan nada para…ti al menos que…- hizo una pequeña pausa –ya olvidaras tu deber, y si ese fuera el caso, no veo porque valoras mas a un compañero que a la persona que quieres-

-Un akuma como tu jamás lo comprendería-

Por más que pudiera ver a través de él, nunca entendería la complejidad de los sentimientos que habitaban al futuro Bookman. Las cosas no son tan simples como desaparecer lo que se interpone entre Allen y el, las consecuencias podrían ser realmente terribles, empezando por el hecho más importante; él no era ningún asesino y menos le haría daño a Kanda ya que es su compañero, seguido por lo que el Moyashi sentiría contra su persona, nunca se lo perdonaría y para finalizar estaba su deber como Bookman….el no debía encariñarse con nada ni nadie, su estancia en la orden era temporal…ser Lavi era solo un alias mas, simplemente no podía tirar todo a la basura apostándolo por el cariño de Allen, cariño que ni siquiera era seguro que obtuviera.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguir perdiendo el tiempo?-

Interrogo el japonés que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, simplemente escuchando la conversación que sostenían esos dos, pero como era de suponerse su paciencia, que no es mucha, se había terminado.

-No me interesa saber nada de sus tonterías- cocolo su espada en forma ofensiva

-Yuu?-

-Conejo prepárate para morir- un leve sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en sus labios

A una velocidad impresionante de lanzo sobre su compañero, quien haciendo crecer su martillo logro saltar para esquivar el ataque y posicionar detrás de Kanda.

Que confuso era todo, mientras el dudaba en atacarle, Yuu lo hacía sin vacilar… Quizás el si deseaba obtener a Allen después de todo. Lavi suspiro pesadamente, si así eran las cosas no se detendría mas, lucharía por la persona que quería sin remordimientos. Eso se había vuelto una batalla "justa".

-Si las cosas serán de eso modo, juguemos yuu-chan~- la sonrisa de siempre apareció en su rostro.

Al final Derly se salió con las suyas, tal y como la había planeado esos dos terminarían matándose por el lindo albino. Que tontos y predecibles eran los humanos!, eso pensaba ella, dejarse llevar por sentimientos tan efímeros como el amor, a tal punto de pelearse entre "amigos".

-Mugen Actívate!- el japonés atacaría con todo

Al ver aquello Lavi no dudo en activar su inocencia de igual modo.

-Segunda Inocencia...Actívate!- el pelirrojo ya no vacilaría mas,

Unos sellos empezaron a rodear el cuerpo de Lavi, mientras meditaba con cual atacaría a Kanda, sobra decir que tomando en cuenta la fuerza de Kanda un ataque cualquiera seria esquivado con facilidad, pero en el fondo seguía sin querer lastimar a su compañero.

-Veamos lo que tienes conejo- desafío Kanda.

-Gouraiten*!- fue el sello escogido por el exorcista.

En el lugar empieza a sentirse un poco de frio y de la nada una gran serpiente de truenos aparece alrededor del pelirrojo. Derly sonreía con completa felicidad al ver como con un movimiento de mano del exorcista esa serpiente se dirigía contra el japonés.

Kanda no esperaría a ser atacado, así que corrió directamente hacia la serpiente y sosteniendo a mugen con su mano derecha hizo gala de su experiencia y fuerza como exorcista partiendo sin ninguna dificultad en dos el ataque del estúpido conejo, incluso logrando pasar cerca de este cortándole unos cuantos cabellos.

-Parece que al fin estas entendiendo el plan- susurro una vez que pasó a su lado.

Lavi se quedo bastante sorprendido, no por el hecho de que Kanda hubiera "detenido" su ataque si no por sus palabras…que significaba exactamente; "Parece que al fin estas entendiendo el plan"…solo que…realmente era un tonto…tan preocupado estaba por cosas emocionales que no se había puesto a pensar la situación con la cabeza fría, cosa que al parecer su compañero si había hecho. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Ahora comprendo-

Al parecer Derly no había escuchado lo que el japonés le había dicho a su compañero puesto que seguía con la misma sonrisa de hace unos momentos. Mejor oportunidad no podían conseguir los exorcistas, era el momento justo para darle fin a esta batalla.

- Estoy listo Yuu-chan~, perdona la espera- Comento de repente el pelirrojo.

-Tsk- fue lo único que salió de la boca del japonés como diciendo; "ya era hora"

La akuma no logro entender que significaban esas palabras, no tuvo ni el tiempo para pensarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kanda salto de donde se encontraba y le ataco repentinamente con mugen, sin embargo consiguió esquivar la espada, aunque con una significativa herida en su costado izquierdo.

-Eso no será suficiente para vencerme- decía con arrogancia

-Lo sé- contesto el japonés dibujando a una sonrisa un tanto siniestra

En ese preciso instante la akuma sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo provocándole instintivamente cerrar los ojos.

-Kouka kaijin**-

La voz de Lavi invadió el lugar. Derly abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo…había perdido… lo supo al sentir el calor de unas llamas envolviendo todo su alrededor, debido al ataque de Kanda no tenía las suficiente fuerza para salir viva. No tenía sentido, su plan era perfecto y aun así… esos dos se las habían ingeniado para vencerla, aun en contra de sus sentimientos, porque a ella no la podían engañar… los dos querían a ese niño. Sonrió para sí misma antes de desaparecer; hubiera sido divertido ver como terminaría aquel curioso triangulo amoroso, pensó y se desvaneció para siempre.

-Al fin termino todo- suspiro con cansancio el pelirrojo

Kanda guardo a mugen en silencio.

-Yuu-chan~, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de eliminar a la akuma de ese modo?- interrogo Lavi a su compañero.

-No era cosa del otro mundo, si usaras el cerebro te hubieras dado cuenta que si tuvo que recurrir a algo tan tonto como era su plan se debía a que no poseía gran fuerza propia-

-Y aun así tuvimos que atacarla juntos para vencerla- digo un tanto burlón el pelirrojo

-Mejor mantén la boca cerrada conejo, y ve a revisar a ese estúpido Moyashi- el japonés se cruzo de brazos.

Lavi no digo nada mas, corrió hacia donde se encontraba Allen. Al llegar a su lado lo levanto con cuidado del suelo, acomodo levemente sus cabellos, el albino apenas empezaba a abrir aquellos ojos plateados y lo primero que diviso fue al pelirrojo.

-Por fin despiertas- comento sonriéndole

-l-Lavi?...¿qué paso?- pregunto aun confundido

Su compañero apenas iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando a la mente de Allen vinieron los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente, la primera vez que vio a Derly…Cuando se fue con ella…lo que le había dicho sobre vengarse de Kanda…un momento..Kanda! , su corazón dio una fuerte punzada a la sola idea de que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¡Donde está Kanda?- pregunto instintivamente levantándose

Lavi soltó una pequeña risa.

-No te preocupes, el está bien-

Señalo al lugar donde el japonés estaba parado sin decir nada, no puedo evitarlo, pero sintió celos, bastante celos de que el Moyashi preguntara primero por él, quizás era infantil pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Me alegro que estés bien- digo Allen viendo al japonés.

-Aclaremos algo…-

La fuerte voz de Kanda tomo por sorpresa a los otros dos exorcistas.

-No me importa lo que esa akuma te haya dicho…yo no vi aquí por ti, vine a destruirla como es mi misión-

Dicho lo anterior salió de lugar dejando pensativos a sus compañeros. Allen sintió de nuevo una fuerte punzada en el corazón, aquello significaba que a Kanda el no me importaba en lo más mínimo…la remota esperanza que guardaba de que el japonés lo quisiera como lo había dicho Derly se había esfumado. La tristeza que sentía podía verse reflejada en su mirar, aquellos ojos que siempre parecían sonreír habían perdido su brillo.

Por su parte Lavi no sabía qué hacer...acaso eso era una oportunidad para él?...pero al ver la mirada de Allen supo que no era el momento de pensar esas cosas, se acerco a el y lo rodeo con sus brazos envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Vayamos a casa- fue lo único que digo.

Las cosas serian diferentes en la orden a partir de ahora.

x-x-x-

Notitas: ***Gouraiten = fuerte trueno de los cielos**

****Kouka kaijin = Destrucción del mundo **

**Primero que nada una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto ;ww; enserio lo siento, espero que el capitulo pueda recompensarlo jeje . Me dio un periodo sin inspiración para la historia…creo que tiene que ver el hecho de que el final se acerca…solo dos capítulos más y termina…. Me siento feliz y triste a la vez jeje . pero bueno uwu.**

**Gracias por leer! Enserio se los agradezco mucho. **

**Contestare los amables comentarios que me dejan. nwn**

kaoryciel94; perdón por tardarme tanto, podrás leer algo de laven en el capítulo que sigue jeje

Aikawa-BL 14; Gracias por leer, nwwn y de igual modo perdona la espera

kanda Walker; Muchas Gracias por el comentario, aww me siento contenta jeje =)

lilyvongola; Gracias por leer, espero la continuación sea de tu agrado nwn

**No tardare tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo lo prometo… ^^**

**Se aceptan comentarios OwO déjenlos sin pena (¿?) XD….de nuevo gracias por leer y más que nada por su paciencia. **

**Después de terminar esta historia no se si escribir otra de esta pareja, pienso en un universo alternativo… que opinan? .w. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino –toda mi admiración y respeto hacia su persona-.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, ni nada por el estilo.**

**x.x-x**

**Antes de empezar este capítulo quiero pedir una disculpa por tardarme tanto, si desean zapearme pueden hacerlo uwu –pero suavecito- entrar a la universidad fue un poco mas difícil de lo que pensé jeje, se que ustedes comprenden nwn pero bueno, sin más aquí el capítulo.**

**x-x-x**

**Capítulo 12.**

Ya ha pasado medio año desde la pelea con Derly y podemos ver a un cansado albino que se encuentra a bordo de un bote con dirección a la orden Oscura, regresa de una misión un tanto difícil, para poder recuperar un fragmento de inocencia había tenido que luchar con demasiados akumas él solo.

-En cuanto lleguemos comeré todo lo que pueda-

Pronuncio en voz alta abrazando su estomago, provocando una pequeña risa por parte del buscador que le acompañaba.

-Allen-sama podrá comer todo cuanto desee, después de todo hoy habrá fiesta- comento despistadamente aquel buscador.

-¿fiesta?, y, ¿A qué se debe?- pregunto el albino, que al parecer no sabía nada de eso.

-Vaya, no sabía que Allen-sama fuera tan bromista, porque mas ha de ser, para festejar su aniversario con Lavi-sama, ¿No se le ha olvidado, verdad?-

-No hay manera que olvidara una fecha así-

El albino rio nervioso, francamente si lo había olvidado por completo. Hoy cumplía cinco meses de relación con el futuro Bookman.

-Flash Back-

Como de costumbre el Moyashi se encontraba en el comedor y frente a él, una pila enorme de comida.

-Me alegra ver que tu apetito está volviendo- comento acercándose una linda joven de origen chino.

Allen intento contestar, sin embargo por toda la comida que se encontraba dentro de su boca Lenalee no comprendió nada. La china se limito a sonreír, no sabía que había ocurrido el mes pasado durante la última misión, pero Lavi, Kanda y Allen se comportaban diferentes, incluso se podría decir que se evitaban, y eso le preocupaba.

-Allen, ¿ha pasado algo de lo que quieras hablar?- se animo a preguntar.

Al escuchar la pregunta el albino trago de un solo golpe la comida, y se limpio la boca con la manga de su uniforme.

-Todo está bien, Lenalee- contesto volteando el rostro para sonreírle como siempre suele hacerlo.

En el fondo la exorcista sabia que esa sonrisa era falsa, había estado el tiempo suficiente al lado de Allen para poder identificar cuando se forzaba a sonreír, no quería obligarlo a contarle lo que pasaba, simplemente se preocupaba por sus amigos, su familia.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?- insistió un poca mas con la esperanza que confiara en ella.

El Moyashi tomo un dango y lo empezó a comer mientras meditaba si sería buena idea contarle todo a Lenalee, sin duda confiaba en ella, pero no era tan fácil contarle a alguien, incluso a quien consideraba como una hermana, que si se había distanciado de Lavi y Kanda era debido a problemas amorosos.

El silencio empezaba a volverse incomodo, la exorcista permanecía parada enfrente del albino en lo que este terminaba de comer. Después de meditarlo, el hecho de desahogarse con alguien quizás le ayudaría, aunque aún no se sentía listo para hablar.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero enserio, todo está bien- por fin comento para después seguir comiendo.

Antes de que la china pudiera seguir insistiendo llego hasta la mesa un joven pelirrojo y los saludo con la alegría de siempre.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro Lenalee, tu hermano te está buscando- comento colocándose a un lado de la joven

-Gracias por avisarme, nos veremos después chicos-

Y dicho lo anterior salió rumbo a la oficina de Komui, sería bueno que Lavi y Allen platicaran, o mínimo eso pensaba ella. En el comedor ambos exorcistas permanecían en silencio, no era novedad desde aquella misión todos los días era iguales.

-Veo que ya estas comiendo como antes-

El futuro Bookman rompió el silencio.

-Hoy desperté con mucha hambre- dijo el albino antes de morder un gran emparedado.

-Eso me alegra mucho, aunque tendremos que tener cuidado o nos dejaras sin comida a nosotros- bromeo un poco.

Allen rio ante el comentario provocando casi como un reflejo la risa de Lavi, era agradable poder reír juntos de nuevo.

-Allen, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- pregunto el pelirrojo ya en un tono serio.

-Claro-

-Vayamos a mi habitación, no quiero que alguien nos escuche -

Comento el futuro Bookman. Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, por su parte el Moyashi probo un último bocado antes de levantarse de la mesa y seguirlo, el camino hasta la habitación de Usagi fue silencioso, ninguno decía absolutamente nada, de cierto modo resultaba un poco incomodo, una vez dentro ambos exorcistas tomaron asiento el menor sobre la cama mientras que el mayor tomo una silla.

-Allen, me preocupa cómo has estado últimamente- de nuevo el pelirrojo fue quien rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte- comento el albino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Por favor, no sonrías para solucionar todo-

El pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento y acerco al albino para abrazarlo colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza ajena.

-Allen, deseo poder hacerte sentir mejor, porque te quiero- confeso una vez más el pelirrojo.

-Lavi…yo…-

-No digas nada, se que tu aun amas a Kanda, no es como si esperara que olvidaras ese sentimiento tan pronto….es solo que…-

El futuro Bookman hablaba con una seguridad total, eso es lo que podía percibir el Albino, aunque la realidad era otra, por dentro Lavi sentía que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo había pensado, vaya que si lo había hecho, incluso hubo noches en que no durmió, pero estaba decidido, sabía que esta era la última oportunidad de conseguir el cariño del Moyashi.

-Eso solo que…quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de ganarme ese amor-

-No entiendo del todo a que te refieres-

-En sencillo Moyashi….-

El pelirrojo dejo de abrazarlo como hincarse sobre una rodilla enfrente de él, tomo aquella blanca mano y deposito un dulce beso.

-Te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo-

Aquellas palabras que por tanto habían querido salir de su garganta estaban dichas, su corazón se acelero a la espera de la respuesta, pudo notar que el rostro de Allen se teñía de un ligero rubor, deseaba que eso fuera una buena señal.

-Lavi, esto es algo muy repentino…no creo estar listo…y no deseo lastimarte- contesto bajando la mirada al piso.

-Si no deseas lastimarme, solo dame una oportunidad…una sola-

Al parecer el futuro Bookman iba muy enserio, el menor sentía miedo de lastimarlo, después de todo se trataba de un amigo que apreciaba mucho, ¿estaría bien darle la oportunidad que pedía?, ¿Qué pasaba si no lograba olvidar sus sentimientos por Kanda?, y ¿si solo lo lastimaba más?, sería algo que no se perdonaría, sin embargo, cuando le miro fijamente para decirle que eso no era posible no pudo, la mirada tan decidida que tenia Lavi en esos momentos le hacía imposible rechazarlo.

-Está bien, acepto salir contigo, pero no puedo prometer nada-

Fue la contestación del Moyashi, quien tenía aun el rubor en sus mejillas, por un momento Lavi pensó que se trataba de un sueño, tuvo que lanzarse literalmente sobre Allen para creerlo, al final había conseguido esa oportunidad que tanto espero, desde ese momento pondría lo mejor de él para enamorar al albino.

-Gracias Allen, no sabes lo feliz que me haces-

-Fin del Flash Back-

Después de eso lo más difícil había sido contarles a todos en la orden sobre su nueva "relación", como era de esperar algunos lo vieron normal y les dieron todo su apoyo, otros no tanto, podían sentir como los observaban y murmuraban a sus espaldas, cosa que parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo a Lavi. Lenalee fue de las personas más sorprendidas, por no decir de Bookman, quien, al principio no quería aceptar esa relación, si no hasta después de tener una charla con Jr. Kanda se fue en cuanto dieron la noticia, eso provoco un poco de dolor en Allen, trataba de entenderlo, de seguro resultaba algo desagradable para él.

Ahora, cinco meses después parecía que ya todos lo veían como algo normal. Bakanda seguir sin hablarles, incluso durante las misiones casi no intercambiaban palabra.

-Sera una noche larga- comento para sí mismo el Albino.

El tiempo seguía su paso y los sentimientos dentro del Moyashi no cambiaban.

**x-x-x**

**Gracias por leer! Enserio se los agradezco mucho. Espero que fuera de su agrado**

**Contestare los amables comentarios que me dejan. nwn**

nee-chan; gracias por esperar ;D espero el capitulo te gustara.

kaoryciel94; jeje aunque aquí solo inicio el Laven, si pondremos celoso a Kanda =D

Aikawa-BL 14 Es que Kanda es Kanda, ni como odiarlo x,DDD

Abineko21 Gomen; si que me tarde pero espero el capitulo lo valga. Cuidate

Racksha yami jeje descuida, me alegra que te tomes un tiempo para leerle la historia ;ww; tu ve trankila, que yo intentare que cuando puedas tengas un buen capitulo que leer .O jojo mi te comprende, Lavi no es odiable, aunque sea el mal tercio en la historia (¿) lo quiero n/n… igual, espero que estes bn~. n.-

**Cuidense mucho, recuerden que se acepta de todo, consejos, comentarios, regaños, dulce, etc xDDDD Bye~ Atte. Adry**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino –toda mi admiración y respeto hacia su persona-.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

**Producciones: **Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company trae para ustedes…

**Titulo; **Sentimientos Revelados

**Capitulo**: 13

**Personajes**: Kanda & Allen

**Clasificación**; Yaoi XD Apta para personas con gusto por el Yullen (¿) LOL

**Dedicatoria: Es**te capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que leen este ficc, porque yo sé que me tardo siglos en actualizar, y cada vez mas uwu. Así que para ustedes, este capítulo acompañado de un; Gracias!.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo. 13

La orden Oscura se encontraba de manteles largos, el comedor perfectamente adornado, globos por doquier, comida, de toda clase, suficiente para alimentar a un ejército completo. En definitiva, celebraban algo, y es que, bueno, no todos los días se pueden hacer fiestas cuando se está en medio de una guerra.

Un pelirrojo en su habitación se encuentra dentro de la regadera. Hace un par de horas acababa de llegar de una misión en la cual devoro una semana, la había cumplido tan rápido como pudo, quería estar en la orden para encargarse por sí mismo de los preparativos de la fiesta. A partir de su tercer aniversario, Komui había insistido para que esa fecha se celebrara a lo grande, debía apreciarlos mucho, o simplemente le parecía un buen pretexto para darles un respiro a todos dentro de la orden. Un momento de diversión y alegría, para olvidar, aunque fuera por unas horas, la situación del mundo exterior.

-Cinco meses-

Pronuncio para sí, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo.

A decir verdad, no podía decir que era plenamente feliz en su relación, amaba a Allen como a nadie, y le hacía feliz poder estar a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo. Sin embargo, algo faltaba, existía un pequeño detalle entre ellos que aun los separaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzara el futuro Bookman, eso seguía presente.

No se rendiría, nunca lo había hecho y tenía porque comenzar ahora,

"_Quien lo pensaría, es más difícil el amor que la guerra_."Pensó mientras cerraba la llave del agua. Tomo un uniforme limpio y se lo puso, era extraño ir a una fiesta con la misma ropa con la que luchaba contra los akumas. Era un exorcista después de todo.

La embarcación en la que venía Allen por fin arribo a la orden.

-Tengo que tomar un baño- digo el albino viendo su ropa.

-No se tarde mucho, la fiesta será en menos de una hora- comento el buscador.

Parecía un chiste, el buscador sabía más de la fiesta que el mismo.

En cuanto llego a su habitación se despojo de la capa, y depósito en el cesto de ropa sucia. La observo unos segundos, estaba manchada de sangre, aunque fuera sangre de un akuma, no quitaba que fuera desagradable ver su ropa manchada. Tomo un cambio de ropa, salió rumbo al baño, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía ducharse rápido.

-Quizás debí comprarle algo-

Se decía, ya en el baño. Nunca antes había estado en una relación, no sabía cómo comportarse. Lavi era muy bueno con él, atento y detallista. Deseaba poder corresponder mejor a los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero no importaba el tiempo, o cuanto apreciara a Lavi, para su desgracia, en el fondo seguirá queriendo a Kanda, el amor era un sentimiento bastante complicado.

Una vez terminado su baño, se arreglo en menos de quince minutos. Salió corriendo al comedor, no entendía como, el tiempo se le había pasado volando mientras se duchaba, y ahora iba ligeramente retrasado. Se detuvo en seco una vez que se encontró frente a la ´puerta del comedor, suspiro hondo y abrió la puerta.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamaron al unisonó todos los presentes, mientras confeti caía del techo.

-Gracias-

Contesto con una sonrosa el albino, a veces más que un aniversario parecía que festejaban un cumpleaños.

-Feliz Aniversario Allen- dijo acercándose a él un joven de cabellos pelirrojos, con los brazos abiertos.

-Feliz Aniversario, para ti también. Lavi-

Ambos se abrazaron. Los presente los veían con gusto y uno que otro, no pudo evitar decir cosas como: "Se ven bien juntos", "Que bonita pareja", pequeñas frases que ponían a Allen de un color rojizo. Cuestión que se fue perceptible por todos cuando Komui abrió la boca para hablar: "Que se den un beso".

El Moyashi deshizo el abrazo en cuanto escucho aquello.

-¡Que cosas dice Komui-san!-

-Vamos Allen, es de lo más normal-

-Eso no es el problema, h-hay demasiada gente-

-Pero todos somos una familia-

Por su lado el futuro Bookman, junto a los demás solo reían en tono bajo. En cuanto más avanzaba la pequeña discusión, el color del rostro del albino subía. Lavi pensó que sería bueno terminar con el asunto para pasar a festejar. Tomo por la cintura al menor, lo hizo girar de forma que ambas miradas se cruzaron, como le gustaban aquellos ojos, tan limpios y puros como ningunos otros en el mundo.

-Allen-

Susurro. Apenas si fue entendible para el albino.

El pelirrojo sostuvo la barbilla del contrario, con sumo cuidado acerco sus rostros hasta que ambos labios se juntaron. Los labios del albino eran cálidos, suaves. Aprovechando que aun lo tenía tomado por la cintura atrajo hacia él el cuerpo del menor con el fin de profundizar el acto.

Mantuvo el contacto uno cuantos segundos más, después fue el propio conejo quien separo sus labios. Sonrió satisfecho al notar que el rostro de su novio se encontraba de un color rojo, a más no poder.

-¡Que lindos!- Exclamo el jefe.

Todos aplaudieron, demostrando estar de acuerdo con el comentario del chino.

-Bien, es hora de que la fiesta empiece-

Al decir estas palabras estallaron unas mini bombas de confeti. Una ligera música, proveniente de quien sabe dónde, empezó a escucharse,

La Fiesta seguía un curso normal. Algunos platicaban mientras comían, cabe mencionar que la comida estaba deliciosa, al fin y acabo Jerry fue quien la preparo. Otros bailaban un poco, los demás, como Komui aprovecharon la situación para beber. Todo marchaba con tranquilidad, hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse.

Todos voltearon a ver.

En la entrada del comedor se encontraba una joven de cabellos verdes y a su lado un joven de largos cabellos azulados. Este último con el hombro manchado de sangre, evidentemente se trataba de su propia sangre. El albino que en esos momentos se encontraba por ese lado se acerco tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Estás bien?, Kanda – pregunto sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Vaya si seres lento, o ciego- respondió indiferente.

La mirada del Albino se torno un poco triste, no era novedad que su compañero lo tratara mal, sin embargo, en los últimos meses lo trataba peor de lo usual. Aunque no se lo digiera a nadie aquello le dolía.

-Vamos Yuu, no tienes porque ser tan poco amable. El Moyashi solo se preocupo por ti-

Comento acercándose a ellos el futuro Bookman, por más que apreciara o respetara a Kanda, no tenía planeado permitir que tratara de esa forma a Allen.

-Debería preocuparse solo por sus propios asuntos- sonrió altaneramente el japonés –En cuanto a ti, deja de llamarme por mi primer nombre-

El ambiente empezaba a tener matices un tanto densos.

-Kanda, no se así. Arruinaras su fiesta-

Por fin intervino la China. El exorcista se limito a chasquear la lengua, como solo él sabía.

-Vamos, vamos, no hay motivo para ponernos así- dijo Komui, ya en la puerta tomando por un brazo al peliazul –Ven conmigo Kanda, yo te curare esa herida, así que, ¡ La fiesta Continúe!

El jefe de la división científico se llevo al japonés para curarlo, dentro del comedor todo quedo en silencio unos momentos, parecía que la alegría de antes se había esfumado por arte de magia o algo parecido, los buscadores murmuraban cosas, la música en algún momento había cesado, Lavi miraba de reojo al albino, se le denotaba un tanto triste, y el sentía enojo por ello, porque de nuevo las emociones de Allen le pertenecían a Kanda.

-Si no les molesta, creo que es hora de llevarme a Allen- comenzó a hablar el futuro Bookman- Debo darle su regalo.

Eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara dibujada sobre su rostro.

Todos rieron al entender las intenciones del pelirrojo. Todos, menos Allen, quien intento fingir no entender, sin embargo, el rojizo de sus mejillas lo delataba.

El comentario del pelirrojo logro que todos volvieran a platicar, beber y comer entre ellos. No mintió cuando dijo aquellos, se despidió de los presentes, tomo al albino de la mano llevándoselo del lugar .

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el menor, siguiendo el paso de Usagi.

-Ya lo sabes, te daré tu regalo, Moyashi-

-Algo en todo esto no me da buena espina-

-Tranquilo, prometo ser bueno-

Antes de que alguno comentara algo más detuvieron su caminar. Se encontraban frente a la habitación del futuro Bookman, este abrió la puerta e invito a pasar al albino, haciendo una leve reverencia. Sin decir nada Allen entro, observo la recamara, estaba extrañamente ordenada, a diferencia de otras ocasiones donde no se puede ni pasar entre tantas revistas, periódicos, libros, y demás material de investigación. Se percibía un dulce aroma en el aire, casi podía jurar que Lavi roció perfume en toda la habitación. La luz tenue, y el silencio de la noche, le daban un toque realmente especial.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

Finalmente el niño de origen inglés rompió el silencio.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es tu regalo- decía al tiempo que se acercaba al menor –Este es nuestro quinto mes juntos, después de pensarlo, creo que ya es tiempo de profundizar más nuestra relación. ¿No lo crees?-

Aunque pudiera parecer increíble para algunos, era cierto. Lavi y Allen no habían tenido intimida entre ellos aun, no era por falta de ganas, mínimo no por parte del futuro Bookman. Oportunidades habían tenido varias, días sin misiones, cuando Bookman salía, incluso en una que otra misión donde los enviaban solos, lo que pasaba era simple; cada que Lavi pretendía llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, Allen se ponía en extremo nervioso, no nervioso de ser su primera vez, si no una clase de nervios que denotaban su poco agrado a la idea. El pelirrojo intentaba ser comprensivo sobre el asunto, tenia presente que Allen le había dado una oportunidad, pero que eso no significada que quisiera estar con el de esa forma.

Con todo y eso, cabe recalcar lo siguiente: Todo tiene un límite.

Y Lavi estaba llegando al suyo, sabia, o por lo menos comprendía que eso representaría la última prueba. Si lograba estar con su Moyashi, sentirlo suyo, y finalmente poder ser correspondido no habría nada en el mundo que se lo pudiera quitar. Ni siquiera Kanda Yuu.

-Allen, Te amo-

En aquel cuarto, la dulce voz del pelirrojo se escucho claramente. El mayor se acerco al albino, quien permanecía en silencio, haciéndolo retorcer hasta llegar a la cama cayendo sobre la misma. La vista que contemplaba Lavi en ese momento era la mejor del mundo, tenía a la persona que más quería debajo de él, con el rostro sonrojado, tan lindo e indefenso al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó depositando un pequeño beso sobre los labios ajenos, continuando bajando poco a poco por el cuello al tiempo que intenta quitar la camisa que estropea sus planes. Que hermosa era la piel del albino, tersa, blanca, simplemente cautivadora. Con suma delicadez, casi como si pudiera romperse, recorrió esa inigualable piel que temblaba con el toque de sus manos. Tan embelesado se encontraba, que no había volteado a ver el rostro del albino, en el fondo hubiere sido mejor que no lo hiciera, Allen se encontraba con los ojos cerrados apretándolos con fuerza, el su cara no se demostraba ni el mas mínimo indicio de estar disfrutando la situación, todo lo contrario.

Inmediatamente el conejo se levanto del menor, quedando sin habla.

-¿Qué pasa Lavi?- pregunto el Moyashi abriendo los ojos.

-Lo siento Allen-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación ignorando la voz de Allen que lo llamaba. Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sin rumbo alguno, solo deseaba alejarse tanto fuera posible del menor. Qué barbaridad estuvo a punto de cometer! , haría algo en contra de la voluntad del Moyashi, todo por querer sentir que al fin sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Hace tiempo que lo sabía, Allen nunca podría amarlo.

-¿Lavi?-

Una voz conocida le tomo por sorpresa. Volteo la vista al lugar de donde provenía aquel llamado, a un lado de él se encontraba la joven hermana de Komui, Lenalee.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

-Sí, estoy bien- respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-A mi no me lo parece, pero está bien si no me quieres decir que pasa- La china comenzó a caminar- Aunque, si necesitas algo, solo dime-

El futuro Bookman vio como empezaba a alejarse Lenalee, dudo un poco en lo que planeaba hacer. El nunca había necesita algo de alguien, mucho menos consejos.

Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Si la persona que está a tu lado no puede corresponderte, ¿Debes dejarla ir?-

Pregunto con voz fuerte y clara. La joven de cabellos verdes detuvo su andar, tuvo un instinto de voltear la vista, pero sintió que resultaría un poco incomodo para Lavi, así que simplemente se limito a responder.

- Eso sería lo mejor para los dos. De continuar solo terminaran lastimados, y negándose la oportunidad de encontrar a la persona indicada-

Y dichas las anteriores palabras, la joven de origen chino prosiguió de andar, sin preguntar o añadir algo mas, perdiéndose de la vista del pelirrojo. Quien permanecía inmóvil, analizando la respuesta.

Era verdad. Lenalee tenía toda la razón, en su relación no solo resultaba difícil para Allen esforzarse a quererlo, también para él, al esforzarse por ser querido. Eso no era bueno para ninguno.

_La oportunidad de encontrar a la persona indicada._

El futuro Bookman sonrió el recordar la última parte de lo dicho por Lenalee. No sabía si existía alguna persona para él en este mundo o si realmente su destino era seguir el camino de un Bookman, lo que si sabía con certeza, era que la persona indicada para Allen existía, aun más, sabia a la perfección quien era.

-Es hora de poner el último plan en marcha-

Comento en voz alta para sí mismo. Antes de cerrar esa parte de su historia, el conejo sentía la necesidad de hacer una última cosa, necesitaría algo de ayuda. Y sabía perfectamente a quien pedírsela.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gracias por leer~ nwn Es hora de responder a sus amables Reviews:

neko-san: Gracias XD si, creo que mi Lavi es muy meloso, uwu es para que bakanda reaccione LOL (¿?)

samy Walker: Gracias por leer , enserio. Igual por tus comentarios, si pensé en hacer que Allen dudara si seguir queriendo a Kanda, pero sentía que ilusionar mas a Lavi sería peor . jeje

carlac94: Gracias por el consejo OwO, se aceptan con gusto, intente ponerlo en práctica en este capítulo, espero lo hiciera bien . Gracias por leer y comentan *o*

Racksha yami: waa doro tus comentarios siempre x,D jeje, si, pensé en poner celoso al Moyashi. Que sufra también (¿) XD demo, no sé, pretendía que terminara en el próxima capitulo la historia .w. jeje GGracias, aun sobrevivo en la uni LOL

kaoryciel94; Gracias, hubiera leído el consejo antes XDDD jeje, imaginate, cuando termine el primer semestre pensé que podría escribir mas, pero entre a trabajar y literalmente mi día era: levantarse temprano para el trabajo, trabajar de 9 am a 8 pm, llegar a las 10 pm a casa, cenar y después dormir uwu. Aquí ya se sabe a dónde, o mas bn, a donde no ha llegado la relación x,D

Rirychiyo-sama: Ya obedecí la orden y actualice, gomen por la tardanza, el próximo llegara mas pronto ;D jeje. Gracias por comentar w

**Se aceptan comentarios, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Byebye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninguno de los personajes, ni nada de D gray- man me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino –toda mi admiración y respeto hacia su persona-.**

**Ficc elaborado sin fines de lucro, o algo por el estilo.**

**Producciones: **Chibi Moyashi de Misaki Company de Vongola S.A trae para ustedes…

**Titulo; **Sentimientos Revelados

**Capitulo**: 14

**Personajes**: Kanda & Allen

**Clasificación**; Yaoi XD Apta para personas con gusto por el Yullen (¿) LOL

**Comentario:** Por fin!, después de tanto pensar pude terminar el capítulos x,D, me fue difícil, porque anuncio oficialmente que este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia uwu, después de tanto tiempo solo dos capítulos más y termina. Tengo en mente otro Yullen, pero ´primero termino este XD.

**Contacto**; Como soy medio bien incumplida con las fechas, dejare mi Twitter, ahí avisare cuando se actualizara, y también si hago otra historia. Claro, por si alguien le interese xP –lo duda- Adry_Walker

**Reviews: **Ahora los contesto al inicio XD

**Racksha yami: ** Sabes que me gusta que revivas x) , jejej lo sé, yo te comprendo, últimamente no leído Yullen ;u; asd, no creo que sea Tikky, no apareció aquí XD pero todo se puede =w=. Los celos, para el siguiente capitulo ;D, gracias por leer OwO

**Hikari Walker Suede:** Gracias por leer y por la suerte, me fue bien en la uni :D. Verdad?, Inche Kanda, pero así lo amamos XD, pero ya casi será tiempo de que el haga algo.

**Neko-san:** Si, era Lenalee, jeje verdad?, pero es la manera de Kanda de decir: Estoy celoso ewe, aunque debería pensar en otra cosa XD.

Aww, muchas gracias, como ya casi termina y tengo el final en mente, con suerte será más rápido las actualizaciones owo.

Pd. Si, lo vi =D y en tambien a mi me basta para pensar mil cosas de Yullen x). Gracias por leer.

**Dedicatoria: **A quien se tome el tiempo y la molestia de leer. =)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Capitulo 14.

A la mañana siguiente el Albino continuaba confundido por los sucesos de la noche. Apenas si había conseguido dormir un poco, no podía concentrarse en nada más, ni siquiera en comer, y eso es decir mucho. Necesitaba hablar con Lavi, quería una explicación, ¿Qué le había pasado anoche?, ¿Por qué salió corriendo de la habitación?

-En cierto modo me alegro que no pasara nada- hablo sin levantarse de la cama.

Allen se había esforzado mucho en su relación, aun si no lo parecía, realmente daba lo mejor de sí, día a día su razón le decía que no encontraría en el mundo a nadie mejor que el futuro Bookman, era detallista, paciente, divertido, atento, dulce, pero lo más importante, lo amaba de verdad.

Todo sería mejor si se enamoraba de él.

Pero el corazón no entiende de razones, ese órgano vital para todos los seres humanos era verdaderamente terco, hacia su santa voluntad. Y era por eso que, a pesar de todos los intentos, el amor del albino seguía perteneciendo al exorcista de cabellos azulados.

-Estúpido Kanda, existiendo millones de personas en el mundo, y tenias que ser tú-

Se lo había cuestionado un sinfín de veces, y simplemente no encontraba la respuesta. Kanda Yuu era una persona orgullosa, prepotente, seria, poco considerada, terca, con un carácter de los mil demonios, y en ocasiones, hasta grosera. Totalmente diferente a él, de hecho creía firmemente que no existía cosa alguna que tuvieran en común.

Con todo lo anterior era difícil de creer que su corazón le perteneciera a aquel exorcista, esa era la verdad, y al parecer, por más que lo intentara no la podría cambiar.

-No vale la pena seguir pensando en esto-

Kanda nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, lo tenía más que claro. Darle más vueltas al asunto solo resultaría doloroso, no solo para su persona, también para Lavi.

El Albino se levanto de la cama, dio un rápido baño, vistió y salió en busca del pelirrojo, tenía que saber cómo estaba. Busco en su habitación, la biblioteca, en la sección de inventos, y en la cafetería, parecía que el conejo se hubiera esfumado.

-Disculpe Jerry-san- se acerco con el cocinero.

-Buenos Días Allen, hoy se te hizo un poco tarde para el desayuno. ¿Te preparo lo de siempre?-

Pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Muchas Gracias, pero no, hoy no tengo hambre-

-Eso sí que es un milagro, ¿estás enfermo?-

Pregunto algo preocupado. El albino negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Ya entiendo lo que pasa, con el regalo que te dio Lavi hasta el hambre perdiste. Quien pensaría que un poco de sexo quita el apetito hasta al más glotón de los exorcistas-

El joven de cabellos plateados inmediatamente cambio de color ante tal comentario. Qué clase de ideas decía Jerry, siempre había sido una persona que expresaba sus opiniones abiertamente, pero existían lugares para hacerlo, y en definitiva, la cafetería no era uno de ellos, alguien podía escucharlo.

-No digas ese tipo de cosas, por favor-

Pidió el menor en voz baja evitando mirar al amable encargado de la cocina.

-Yo no veo el porqué ocultarlo, al menos que….-

El joven de origen hindú no termino la oración, quedo contemplando al albino, el cual le dirigió la mirada al extrañarse por el silencio.

-¿Al menos que, qué? -

-Que tú y Lavi, todavía nada de nada-

Oficialmente Allen no podría estar más sonrojado, que alguien le estuviera preguntando abiertamente sobre la vida sexual que tenia con su pareja era algo incomodo, el Moyashi era una persona un tanto conservadora, además hablar de estos temas no le era nada fácil. Solo tenía quince años, lo menos que pedía era un poco de privacidad.

-No responderé a eso, pero hablando de Lavi, ¿no sabe donde esta?, lo he estado buscando pero no logro encontrarlo- dice el menor al tiempo que continua buscándolo con la mirada, esperando que su color bajara.

-Esta mañana vino a desayunar más temprano de lo normal. Y me pareció escuchar que Komui lo mando a llamar-

¡Como no lo había pensado antes! , tan preocupado estaba al no encontrarlo en su habitación, que se olvido por completo de buscar en la oficina de Komui, después de todo, el ere su jefe, o algo parecido.

Dio las gracias a Jerry por la información y dirigió rumbo a la oficina del jefe de la división científica. Una vez en el lugar se disponía a tocar la puerta, cuando esta repentinamente se abrió.

-¿Allen?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pregunto un joven de cabellos rojizos.

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, necesitamos hablar- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, pero tendrá que ser después-

-¿Por qué no ahora?-

Cuestiono el albino inflando levemente los cachetes. Solía usar esa técnica para convencer a Lavi, el conejo no se resistía al verlo así, y cedía sin dudar a lo que pidiera su Moyashi. Pero no en esta ocasión.

-Lo siento Allen, esta vez tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Algo?-

El futuro Bookman se disponía a contestar, sin embargo, un joven de larga cabellera azulada se le adelanto contestando desde la puerta.

-Tiene una misión, así que deja de estar molestando-

Dicho lo anterior paso ante los dos jóvenes sin siquiera mirarlos. La actitud de Kanda siempre había sido difícil, pero definitivamente, cada día era peor.

-Deja de perder el tiempo. Salimos en 5 minutos, Lavi-

Fue lo último que dijo.

Hace algunos meses que le llamara simplemente por su nombre hubiera sido algo extraño, hoy en día era de lo más normal, ya no le decía de otra manera, eso hacía sentir a Lavi que su enojo seguía presente. De una forma extraña el que le llamara conejo, o incluso estúpido, representaba parte de su amistad.

-Hablaremos cuando regrese-

Comento el pelirrojo, para después depositar un beso en la frente ajena.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho Lavi-

-Siempre lo hago- dijo al tiempo que salía del lugar.

Por supuesto que al regresar tendría muchas cosas que hablar con su Moyashi, pero antes, debía arreglar unos asuntos, acomodar algunas piezas y jugar un poco con cierta persona.

Cinco minutos después, haciendo gala una puntualidad perfecta, estaba a bordo de la embarcación junto a Kanda, y el buscador que los acompañaría, Tom.

-Es una misión sencilla, así que no la arruinen-

Dijo Kanda viendo de reojo al buscador que los acompañaba.

El exorcista jamás le perdonaría lo pasado en la última misión en la que habían estado juntos, -exacto, en la relacionada con Derly-, en aquella ocasión no le fue de ayuda, sino todo lo contrario, hizo que el Moyashi hablara de lo ocurrido con Lavi frente de él, fue el culpable que el albino fuera secuestrado por aquella akuma, llamo a la orden para pedir ayuda sin consultarlo haciéndolo parecer débil, y lo peor de todo, era el único responsable que ese conejo estúpido estuviera con su Moyashi. Si el futuro Bookman nunca hubiera llegado a ese pueblo, quien sabe, hubiese existido la posibilidad de hacer que los sentimientos del pequeño exorcista fueran otros, que pusiera su ojos en el. De algo si estaba completamente seguro el japonés, si en algún momento se le presentaba el pretexto ideal para mandar a aquel buscador al otro mundo, lo haría con gusto.

Sin tener ninguna consideración.

-Tsk!- Chasqueo la lengua al ser consciente de sus pensamientos.

Sus actitudes le resultaban molestas, parecía un niño haciendo berrinche por no obtener lo que desea. Sin embargo, no las podía evitar, no sabía cómo había ocurrido, pero todo lo relacionado con el pequeño albino empezó a importarle, fue hasta aquella misión que fue consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Un poco tarde, quizás.

Ahora el Moyashi estaba con Lavi, la persona de la cual parecía estaba enamorado, y era correspondido. El simplemente podía molestarse por ello, y su manera de expresarlo sin decir una palabra era tratándolos mal, después de todo Kanda Yuu no era el tipo de gente que se tiran al drama por cuestiones amorosas, no se cortaría las venas ni mucho menos armaría una escena de celos al más estilo de los melodramas. No señor, aunque se estuviera consumiendo de celos, aunque parecía tonto, que después de casi medio año siguiera molesto, aunque una pequeñísima parte de su ser sintiera la necesidad de quitar de en medio al estúpido conejo, y porque no, secuestrar al menor llevándoselo lejos de Lavi, aunque el conde del mileno acabara con el mundo… Nunca admitiría lo celoso que estaba, era mejor seguir con sus malos tratos.

El resto del camino no tuvo nada sobresaliente, Kanda continúo con su cara de pocos amigos sin mencionar palabra alguna, Lavi y Tom por su parte conversaron un poco, nada en concreto, cualquier tema servía para matar tiempo.

Aproximadamente tardaron 45 minutos en llegar al lugar de la misión, un pequeño puerto al oeste de la orden. A las manos de Komui habían llegado algunos informes que indican que, cerca de aquel puerto se presentaban fenómenos sobrenaturales por la noche, claro está que la división científica no mandaría a los exorcista a una casería de "fantasmas", si no creyera que estaba relacionada con la inocencia.

-Es algo temprano para empezar con la misión, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?-

Propuso el joven pelirrojo.

-Buena idea, Lavi-san- Contesto entusiasmado el buscador.

-Ustedes pueden largarse si quieren, no tengo interés de arruinar mi comida con su compañía -

Comento el joven de origen japonés, para inmediatamente comenzar a caminar entre las personas que se encontraban en el puerto.

-Más les vale estar aquí para la misión- Sentencio antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-Que le vamos a hacer, Yuu-chan nunca cambiar- Dijo sonriente Lavi.

El futuro Bookman y el buscador caminaron un rato por los alrededores, curioseando las cosas que se vendían en el lugar, así como los pocos lugares para comer que había. Después de pensarlo un poco, entraron a una pequeña pensión pequeña y sencilla, pero eso si, muy limpia.

La dueña del lugar, una mujer de no más de cuarenta años de edad, baja y cabellos cafés les ofreció una habitación, invitación que los jóvenes declinaron haciendo saber que solo deseaban poder como ahí. Les ofrecieron una mesa junto a la ventana, y les informado lo que se había preparado ese día.

-Yo quiero un poco de pescado, imagino que debe ser de lo mejor- Ordeno Lavi.

-Por supuesto, y no es por nada, pero yo preparo el mejor pescado que pueda encontrar en todo el puerto- comento alegre la mujer -¿Y a usted que se le ofrece?- pregunto dirigiendo una mirada a Tom.

-Lo mismo, por favor-

-Entonces serán dos platos de pescado. Enseguida se los traigo-

Una vez que la dueña se alejo lo suficiente el exorcista dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

-Tom, necesito pedirte ayuda para algo- Menciono mirándole a los ojos

-¿Mi ayuda?- El buscador no entendía bien a qué se refería.

-Como sabrás, Allen y yo estamos en una relación, sin embargo, las cosas no están como a mí me gustaría- comenzó a decir el futuro bookman sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Que contara el estado de su relación, no quería decir que dejara ver sus emociones y sentir verdadero también

-Esto se debe a que el Moyashi no puede olvidar sus sentimientos hacia Yuu, además estoy seguro que, aunque no lo admita, nuestro "alegre" compañero siente lo mismo por Allen. Y es aquí donde tú me ayudaras a que lo diga-

Tom quedo totalmente perplejo ante lo que acababa de oír, nada tenía sentido alguno en ese momento. Lavi, el actual novio de Allen le estaba pidiendo ayuda para que Kanda admitiera los sentimientos que tenia por el albino.

Se sentía en una dimensión distinta. Y al fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué le pedía su ayuda?, de tantas personas mejores para eso, la joven Lenalee, Komui, Jerry, incluso Bookman.

-n-No creo…que...que yo…sea la persona indicada para eso-

Intentaba hablar, su cerebro aun no se reponía del todo.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, por eso mismo estas en esta misión, fui yo quien se lo pidió a Komui-

Eso explicaba todo. En cuanto regresaron de aquella misión Tom había rogado al jefe de la división por que no le pusieran de nuevo con Kanda, quizás era su imaginación, pero podía sentir las ganas del exorcista por matarlo. No deseaba arriesgarse.

-No veo en qué forma pueda ser de ayuda-

-Solo haz lo que yo te diga-

Afirmo el pelirrojo con una peculiar sonrisa, no se tenía que ser muy listo para saber que el futuro Bookman ya tenía elaborado un plan, y que él estaría en medio de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Deseaba preguntar mas, pero en ese instante llego la señora con su comida, prefirió comer, mas adelante necesitaría las fuerzas.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Gracias por leer =D**

**Se aceptan comentarios, nwn para lanzarme tomatazos, decirme que me dedique a otra cosa (¿?) XD, ideas, sugerencias, peticiones .w. lo que pidan XD..si comentan les daré dulces :3 **

**Gomen, por errores de ortografía o alguna palabra, o frase sin sentido que se me pasara uwu.**

**Byebye~**

**Atte. Adry**


End file.
